


Can I stay in your world?

by TokioMisa



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror, Human Chris, M/M, No mpreg, Omega Leon, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: With the years having flown by, Chris thought he might be able to semi retire and just remain at the base but sadly, evil never stops. By receiving a call early one morning, he finds himself thrown into something that's not exactly up his alley but it's still very personal. With the threat of the supernatural becoming known among humans, can Chris stop it in time before an all out war breaks loose or will he have to watch as his most precious person in the world be taken from him....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I usually just write to help me relieve my anxiety and stress but after reading some of your guys' stories, I felt compelled to at least try to see if anyone would be interested to read my thoughts. If it helps at least one person either by making them smile or want to keep going another day, I'm all for it, if not, I'll just stop entirely and keep it locked away in my files. I'm sorry if this isn't the story for you and that it might seemed jumbled at certain parts for my brain tends to keep going and going nonstop that it's hard to put it into words right. This does have Leon as an omega, so if you don't like I'm sorry but it's also not the typical omega like a lot of stories are and no, he's not going to be pregnant in this story. I do write some graphic sex scenes but for this story, it would be at the end so no worries if you aren't into that. There's also people from other movies, shows, etc that may come and go as I turned them into my own way as well as I got this idea from that video game, Detroit become human. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Chris thought semi retiring to the back lines and being the Captain of training new recruits with doing paperwork at the base of the BSAA meant it would be better. No more giant missions of the world ending or having to deal with giant BOW's and most of all, that he got to actually sleep in for once on a Sunday morning; wrong, so very wrong. It wasn’t even four in the morning when his phone starts to ring off the hook like a rooster saying good morning. Chris snaps his eyes open, having grown attentive over the years of being out on the field that he’s fast at picking up his cell phone and putting it up to his ear,

“Redfield speaking.”

He wasn’t happy cause he knows calls like this early in the morning meant nothing but trouble and he made sure to sound displeased cause he’s semi retired dammit!

“Get your ass to base, Redfield, you’re gonna want to see this.”

It was Smoker and he was always short and to the point, not leaving any discussion as he hung up the phone, Chris not knowing exactly what Smoker was referring to. It only led to worry and soon Chris was out of bed, not wanting to deny the inevitable for it surely wasn’t going to be a pretty sight.

The second he arrived at the BSAA base, it was chaos everywhere, soldiers running all over to those inside moving fast, in and out of the hallways, having Chris raising an eyebrow. This wasn’t another damn outbreak was it?! It had him pick up the pace and head straight to the intel room where Smoker was already at, smoking two cigars hanging from the side of his mouth, the puff of smoke filling the air. 

“Sir-”

Smoker is already turning to face him, eyes stern as ever, “It’s about damn time! Open your eyes and take a look at the screen.”

Chris does so, looking up at the giant monitor before them to see it’s of the news channel, his mouth going agape and eyes wide at what he’s seeing. The video is doing another retake, showing people walking down the busy streets at night when suddenly, what is supposed to be a human shifts into what appears to be like a lizard and starts tearing into the people in front of them. Screams and cries are heard as blood flies everywhere and others are trying to flee the scene when police soon arrive and gunshots are heard before the lizard begins to attack them, leaving several dead before the lizard is eventually taken down. A news reporter shows back up as the clip is put to the side of the screen,

“We still don’t know what this creature is or what exactly happened but several are dead this Sunday morning, though they’re having a hard time identifying the victims as many of their faces have been torn to shreds-”

“What the hell? Do we know anything else? Virus? Person behind this?”

Smoker shakes his head, pointing up to the screen,

“This is literally all we have to go on. The government isn’t even sure but they want us to investigate, claiming this is bioterrorism.”

Chris furrows his brows at Smoker, feeling like there’s something else he’s not telling him,

“Do you not think it’s bio terrorism?”

Smoker clenches his teeth around his cigars, trying to reliviate his anger. Now, Chris has seen and been through a lot in his days as a human so he’s come to know that there isn’t just a virus and such that can cause BOWs of all sorts but that they’re in fact, supernatural beings among them, Smoker being one of them. He’s an old alpha dragon of sorts and Chris even knows an omega white wolf, Leon Kennedy. He’s not against them nor does he despise them, he sees them just like he would any other person and he treasures Leon dearly, proving ten times over that it doesn’t matter what you are, it’s who you are as a person. Leon’s saved his younger sister for crying out loud and kept her safe during the Raccoon City incident as well as rose up to the top of the Secret Services to protect the innocent and has saved the world many times over. The thing is though, that the world doesn’t know about the supernatural, hell, many still don’t even know about BOW's as the government keeps it under lock and key but the government doesn’t even know about the supernatural either. 

Chris has a bad feeling about this, and by Smoker’s anger, he’s not the only one.

 

Chris couldn’t turn down this mission even if he wanted to and for once, he doesn’t want to. He wants to be on the frontline for this because it’s very personal and if it’s gonna be dealing with the supernatural, he wants to put a stop to it as fast as possible to keep others protected, especially Leon. If word got out about the supernatural, it could be disastrous for everyone involved. Sadly, there’s not much to go on. He was sent off to the location, down in a random street of DC where this took place. The whole block was shut down, police everywhere with news reporters swarming like flies. Chris felt more like a detective during that moment as he observed the crime scene, the footage playing over in his head many times. No matter how many ways you look at it, the person just randomly shifts and starts attacking for no reason, the people before and behind him not having said a word to the guy or even touched him. It doesn’t mean they didn’t prior to the starting point of the footage from a local diner across the street but it just wouldn’t make sense for any of them to have a fallout and then walk together in the same direction as if it hadn’t happened at all. There were too many people there and honestly, a waste of Chris’ time for the bodies have all been moved to a lab. He pulled Jill with him, telling her to get back into the car so they could head to the lab he got the address from when he had talked to one of the policemen.

“You seem really tense, Chris, is everything alright?”

Jill had noticed right away how Chris wanted to start on this mission but it felt like he was on edge, like he was afraid of the answers he might get. Chris clenched the steering wheel, not sure if he should tell Jill anything but she had been his partner on the battlefield plenty of times so she might have earned the right to know but still….

“I’ll let the evidence do the talking.”

It was the safest bet to ride on and Jill didn’t pry into it anymore, only giving a nod and a simple, ‘ok’ to end the conversation. It had Chris’ mind wander as they headed to their destination, all thoughts leading back to Leon just like they always did. Surely Leon had seen the news, if not, Hunnigan was bound to tell him while he was out on a mission or just as it ended. What did Leon think of all this? Was he worried? He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, knowing it had to be Claire calling him again for she has definitely seen the news and is freaking out for Leon’s safety but he’ll have to call her back once he finds out what he can for he doesn’t want to alarm her any more if it’s a simple fix.

Chris wasn’t even surprised that Rebecca would be in charge of handling the bodies for she’s handled many BOW creatures and virus’ out on the field and back in the labs and honestly, it made him feel a little bit better about the whole situation for if it’s a virus or a BOW, Rebecca would know in a matter of minutes.

“Chris, long time no see!”

They briefly hug, the two having seen each other months ago during the mission with Arias. 

“Jill, it’s been too long!”

The two girls hug and it almost feels like back in the day when STARS was still assembled and when most of them were alive...Chris shakes his head of those thoughts, now not being the time.

“Please tell me you’ve already analyzed the bodies?”

He can see the bodies laid out on stretchers, one still on the medical table with sheets over all of them. Rebecca notices the tension in Chris as well, holding up an eyebrow toward Jill for answers but Jill shrugs in reply.

“I have. They arrived shortly after the attack took place so it was all still fresh. The hardest part about the whole thing will be putting identies on them but I know that’s not why you’re here.”

“We need to know if it has to do with bio terrorism, or at least that a virus was present,” Jill states.

Rebecca moves toward the bodies still on the stretcher, there’s eight of them all lined out, some even missing body parts,

“These people here are all human with no traces of a virus. They’re also the victims.”

Well damn, that was already putting a damper on things for on video, many were bitten and torn into, meaning if it was a virus, then it should’ve been transferred but really, the evidence was right in front of them for if they were truly infected, they would’ve started reacting by now. Rebecca makes her way over to the one on the table. The body is completely covered but once Rebecca pulls back the sheet, the attacker….isn’t a lizard, but the person it was before having shifted, looking completely human. That gut feeling was intensifying, already having him looking away as Jill looks confused,

“I don’t get it, you said those people over there were the victims so this makes him the attacker but he’s not….”

Rebecca had been watching Chris, trying to figure out why he’s been so tense but it’s all making sense now thanks to her spending time with him on the Arias mission.

“That’s because he’s not human, he never was, what he is exactly, I can’t give you a name but he is of the reptilian species.”

Jill cocks her head to the side, not quite understanding still, “So you’re telling me that he’s not human and he just randomly attacked them?”

Rebecca lets out a sigh, not liking this either, “I’ve run all the tests on him and there wasn’t a virus in him or any drug that could’ve initiate him attacking the others, which doesn’t make sense to me cause he seemed fine before suddenly going all feral without a trigger.”

Chris perks up at that, moving forward toward Rebecca, “So he didn’t just attack for no reason then.”

Rebecca nods, “The supernatural have a different way of going about things. Humans run on a lot of things, typically emotions but supernatural beings are more connected to their souls, relying more on instincts and when feral, they become extremely reliant on instincts and tend to be aggressive and more animalistic. The only way for him to have attacked in the way he did without being feral would’ve been due to him having felt threatened and what I got, he was just fine, so for him to have gone from zero to one hundred with a snap of a finger, doesn’t make sense, for being feral, they show signs, like becoming distant, growling, sudden bursts of anger or being irritable, having trouble staying in control, etc. This boy was all around people, blending in just like everyone else, someone feral wouldn’t have the mind focus to do all of that.”

“Wow, wait just a second here, supernatural….feral….” Jill was trying to take all of this in for she just thought BOWs and zombies were hard to take in back then.

“Then something had to of triggered him.”

“Yes, though we have no idea what-”

“That’s fine, it’s what we can go off of, maybe if we can figure out his lifestyle, it’ll led us to something, anything that can prove they’re not just wild animals.”

Ah, so the real truth comes out, 

“You know somebody, don’t you?” Jill breaks in.

Chris looks hesitant and tense again but Rebecca is ushering him to go on and he knows he can’t hide it forever, 

“Look, I do know about the supernatural, have for a long time now but I’ve only kept it a secret for their benefit cause people knowing isn’t a good thing as you’ve seen how people have taken to BOWs and how the government is.”

“No way…..who is it? And Rebecca is all hunky dory meaning she knows this person too and the only one I can think of would be….shit, it’s Kennedy isn’t it.”

Chris gives a brief nod, all seriousness on his face, “You can’t let anyone else know, Jill.”

“Jesus.” 

Jill holds her face in her hands, everything overwhelming her, 

“No wonder you’re so adamant on getting this mission done.”

“Then we best not be wasting anymore time. I’ll continue to see if I can find out anything and stall the media and government as much as I can as you guys can hopefully figure out what’s going on.”

Chris squeezes Rebecca’s shoulder, “Thanks, Rebecca, it means a lot.”

She smiles, squeezing Chris’ hand, “Leon’s my friend too, now get going.”

The two nod, heading off to find out the attacker's life. They don’t even make it to their car when Jill’s phone goes off,

“Smoker, Sir-” she stops talking as well as moving, her face paling with each passing second before she snaps her head up to Chris, “Chris, Leon is-”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has talk about events that have happened in the Resident Evil games and movies but not entirely to the T as I took my own twist to it. Please don't be afraid to leave a comment if you like it or want to talk about it.

Leon stood next to the security men along the stage by the potum where the Vice President would be standing and giving his speech on the wonderful political stuff. Leon normally didn’t do these things, at least, not anymore since his good old friend, the President from before the China outbreak was still alive. After that, Leon kept his distance from the White House unless it was for business as he didn’t trust the New President and Vice President that had been sworn in and they didn’t trust him but by god, if one little incident happens that scares them shitless, they want Leon Scott Kennedy front and center to protect their asses. It’s why he’s here now, having gotten the call from Hunnigan as he was in the helicopter about the attack. He pulled it up on his phone and watched it, knowing instantly that it was a supernatural and not some BOW that the government believes it to be and Leon wasn’t going to deter them otherwise. The video had puzzled him, having looked it over several times for it didn’t make sense to him why the guy suddenly went feral out of nowhere for he showed no prior signs but Hunnigan told him that Chris had been put on the case and that he was needed at the White House so he didn’t get more time to investigate himself. Leon would’ve thought this to be pointless, but Hunnigan told him that the White House had received a threat, talking about how they just overlook everything that’s inconvenient to them, not caring about others but themselves and that humans were filthy creatures. The threat had come right after the attack happened, making Leon question things further. 

His eyes scan the area, taking the news reporters and people filing in to take up the huge room full of seats. The photographers are already getting ready to snap photos while the cameras are set up to take this live as soon as the Vice President walks in. Leon doesn’t sense anything out of place, everyone human but that doesn’t mean there isn’t a supernatural among them as they’ve all adapted well over the years to blend in with the humans, Leon living proof as he hides in human state but he has super sharp senses among his super healing so he could usually pick out something that many wouldn’t notice. He could hear footsteps approaching with more security men and knew it was the Vice President and sure enough, the back doors open and out comes the Vice President, walking up to the potum. Cameras are switched to live and the Vice President starts his speech, Leon feeling a gut feeling start to grow and Leon always follows his instincts even if that means going against orders. His eyes look out to the crowd again, trying to figure out what he’s feeling when a man suddenly stands in the middle of the hallway of chairs. Everyone around him acts like he’s not even there, all focused on the Vice President as the dark clothing and hooded figure remains standing still, his face shadowed but then the male’s head moves, feeling as if the guy is looking right at him and a smirk appears with fangs and Leon can feel his heart pick up as he moves. The guy moves at the same time, teleporting through the shadows and then appearing right in front of the potum, shocking everyone as they begin to scream, the Vice President going wide eyed in horror before Leon is shoving him down and out of the way, blocking the attack with his arms, gritting his teeth as claws dig into his arm, slicing through his jacket like paper. Leon is slammed onto the ground, the male above him and his hood falling down, revealing horns and blood red eyes as a spade shaped tail slips out from underneath clothing, his skin turning dark red as he roars loudly. People are freaking out now, shoving and pushing as Leon tries to hold the creature back from trying to snap its fangs around his neck, using his arm and elbow to keep it inches from him as he uses his legs to go up and under, kicking him up and then roundhousing him into the wall to the side.

“What the hell are you waiting for, get the Vice President to safety!”

It sends the security men into action, helping the Vice President up, who’s not even scratched, just terrified and got him out of the room as people scramble to get out themselves, the demon already standing and ready to attack but Leon moves fast, intervening again and fighting back against it. It’s one hell of a strong demon and an alpha at that but Leon wasn’t your typical omega, having all the muscles just not the huge mass of an alpha and he wasn’t one to bow down to anyone. He keeps the demon from getting near the people getting out, trying to keep the demon in the room as well, ignoring that some of the cameras are still live but knows not to come out of human state even if that would be a great idea right now against this guy. He’s taken on plenty in human state though, having done all his missions that way. Leon braces himself for the next attack for this demon is acting feral but then it just stands there, looking at him, having Leon raise his eyebrow to it. This wasn’t no ordinary feral demon for if he was, he would’ve just appeared and started attacking, not blending in among the shadows and that smirk….why did it feel like the person was in control of themselves, but then the video of the lizard….

“You fascinate me.”

Leon is taken aback by that, not even thinking the demon could speak at the moment and what?

“Hate to say I don’t think the same about men trying to murder innocent people.”

The demon cocks his head to the side, “You care…..but you’re just like me.”

The demon takes another step toward Leon and a sudden scream is heard from the corner, Leon and the demon spotting a hurt woman whose leg appeared to be trapped under one of the fallen lights and cameras. Shit, this wasn’t good, the demon smirking once more before racing toward the woman. Leon doesn’t even hesitate, having first wanted to take this guy down and bring him in but this was not gonna be the case as he took out his guns and fired, the demon getting shot twice through the chest, the demon crying out as it went down, taking out the last of the live camera feed as the woman screamed for her life. Leon runs and slides his way to the woman, moving the giant eighty pound lighting and camera set from her leg as the demon launches himself at them. Claws wrap around his neck, cutting off Leon’s air supply, the woman back crawling away as she cries out. The demon is using all of its strength, Leon starting to feel dizzy from lack of air. The demon is mere inches away from him and Leon doesn’t want to know what will happen next so he finally grips his trusty knife from his thigh holster and slams it into the demon’s neck, not noticing that the demon had given up it’s hold slightly prior but it was soon falling backwards and dead, blood spilling out from his bullet wounds and neck wound, Leon on his side and gasping for air.

The doors burst back open, BSAA soldiers racing in, Chris Redfield being one of them with Jill hot on his tail. He had heard Jill tell him about Leon and after seeing it pulled up on Jill’s phone, he broke every speeding record to get to him. He’s at Leon’s side, touching him and causing Leon to jerk instinctively,

“Leon! It’s ok, it’s me.”

Leon’s vision was starting to come back along with the much needed air in his lungs and takes in a very concerned Chris Redfield above him. 

“Chris….”

Chris moves his hands over Leon, steadying him as well as checking over his wounds, seeing the one on his arm is deep and still bleeding while there’s claws marks and blood smeared from the cuts around his neck that was already starting to bruise badly. 

“Shit.” 

“I’m fine….the woman-”

“She’s fine,” Jill assures him from across the room as she’s by the woman’s side now.

The woman is in tears and shock but she keeps voicing, “Is he alright? Is the man who saved me alright?”

Smoker comes into the room a second later, eyes on Leon before taking in the demon on the floor, his teeth clicking,

“Make sure all cameras are off and confiscated along with this whole area blocked off, now!”

“Chris, I’m fine-”

“Just let me….please.”

 

Leon was sitting up now and on a table in another room with Chris in front of him. Chris’ sharp green eyes were full of raw emotions that Leon couldn’t deny and gave in, allowing Chris to reach out and brush his fingerless gloved hands to touch him once more. Leon fought the tremble, hissing as he quite enjoyed having Chris’ hands on him and closing his eyes to keep himself from reacting though Chris took it as Leon being hurt,

“Sorry.”

“I told you, I’m fine, it just looks this bad because I can’t just heal right away in front of them.”

Chris frowns but doesn’t say anything. It’s a given how Chris feels though about the whole supernatural situation, how he doesn’t like it that Leon has to hide himself just for everyone else’s sake, constantly adapting for if he slipped up once….Chris grits his teeth at the thought and this mission was getting worse and worse, no doubt, they wouldn’t be able to cover it up, especially from the government now.

“Chris.”

Chris meets Leon’s fierce blue gaze as Chris realizes he had been rubbing soothing circles around Leon’s throat subconsciously. He removes his hands and goes to say something but then there’s a knock and the two see Rebecca by the entrance,

“Well well, to think I’d be seeing you again so soon, Kennedy.”

Leon scoffs, a small smile appearing on his face as Rebecca brings in her first aid kit.

“You know me, can’t even go on a vacation without running into trouble, how’d you expect me to stay away when on duty?”

Rebecca matches Leon’s smile, coming to stand beside Chris as she sets her kit down.

“You’re in good spirits so it must mean there’s no infection.”

“I feel fine, just like how I told Redfield here. Really, these wounds will heal like it never happened by tonight.”

“Either way, let me take care of it.”

“Yeah yeah, I know the drill.”

Chris is reluctant to move but he does so Rebecca can fully attend to his wounds. The bleeding had slowed down a good bit and Leon has gotten plenty of wounds, some much worse than this and they have all healed with no problems or scars. He’s even watched them heal right before his eyes as Leon will allow it if he’s around trusted people or alone. 

“Though his claws got you deep, he missed everything major and didn’t get down to the muscle yet so that’s even better. Your neck on the other hand-”

“Becca….” 

Leon raises an eyebrow in challenge for her to finish her sentence but she sighs and continues on, finishing up wrapping and bandaging both. Leon already knows his neck is the worst of the two wounds and that if he hadn’t been of the supernatural, he would’ve been dead by how hard the demon had squeezed, clearly ruining his windpipe and such but Leon let it heal enough and fast so he wouldn’t be dead but still, Chris didn’t need to know that. 

Speaking of Chris, he couldn’t help but stare at Leon, his emotions still not fully under control yet. Chris has been through a lot in his line of work from seeing soldiers die instantly to having to shoot and kill comrades that had become infected. He’s lost many friends and it still haunts him to this day but the thought of losing Leon….he clenches his hands into fists. Leon wasn’t just a friend or some soldier and he was honestly more than a brother, for Chris had strong feelings for Leon. Every since the first time he met him after the Raccoon City incident and they shook hands as Chris thanked him for saving his sister. It wasn’t just Leon’s beauty either, though it has captivated him and who wouldn’t be?! From the always perfect dirty blonde hair to those angelic and feminine yet still masculine features. Those plump pink lips just begging to be kissed and those fierce blue eyes of an untameable soul. Leon isn’t skinny by no means either, but Chris does happen to be twice his body mass and taller by several inches as he’s well over six foot and Leon’s 5’9’’ but those long legs and perfect round ass really take the cake. Damn, now that you mention it, Leon’s flawless skin looks so smooth and soft---nope, focus, back to the point here! Yes, Leon is more beautiful than most woman who walk the planet but it’s his personality that was the hook, line and sinker for Chris. How gold hearted Leon is to his sense of humor and that sly smile he likes to give. It didn’t matter to Chris that Leon wasn’t human and if anybody had to truly know, Chris finds Leon to be fucking adorable when he lets his soul (wolf) out.

The two had bonded over Raccoon and became best friends that has held strong throughout the years and Claire’s starting to get fed up with Chris not doing anything about it, especially now that Chris is in his late thirties and Leon long since been at his forever age of twenty five and damn does Leon look good at this age-shit, getting off topic again, alright, moving right along.

“Always gotta create a scene everywhere you go, huh?”

Smoker enters the room, smoke coming out with each puff.

“Cut the bullshit, Smoker.”

“Can you tell me anything I didn’t see on the live feed?”

Leon cut his eyes at Smoker but he knew this was an important topic,

“The demon could move through the shadows, it’s how he got in unnoticed.”

“This one didn’t act feral though,” Rebecca brings up.

Leon agrees, recalling what went down, “He knew I had noticed him before he attacked and his movements weren’t erratic.”

“He also talked in another tongue,” Smoker added.

Leon snapped his head up to Smoker, Smoker narrowing his eyes as he realized Leon hadn’t noticed that, 

“You understood him, didn’t you?”

Leon looks away from Smoker’s piercing gaze, his thoughts racing through his mind, the demon telling him, ‘he was like him’ not settling right.

“So how do we proceed from here? The lizard acted feral though out of nowhere and then the demon attacked like he was the one against it.”

“You talk like the demon wasn’t the one behind everything,” Smoker turns to Chris.

“Even for me, it seemed all too easy and fast.”

“You think the lizard and the demon aren’t connected?” Rebecca wonders.

Chris shakes his head, “No, I think they are but right now it doesn’t make sense, it’s just a gut feeling.”

Smoker crosses his arms over his chest, “It’s true that it wouldn’t make sense for the demon to have the whole lizard incident just to scare people and then attack himself, that’s something amateurish-”

“Like it’s learning….” Leon mutters.

The three look to Leon, whose deep in his thoughts when Jill enters, “Sir, we’ve concluded that the demon wasn’t infected either with no traces of a drug either. For the other guy, we’ve found his home address. His name is Jackson Whittemore, age nineteen.”

“Then what are you guys standing around for? Let’s get going! We have limited time here before a national panic is gonna hit!”

Chris and Jill get ready to go, Leon standing up to say something when Smoker holds up his hand, “Redfield, take Kennedy with you.”

Chris doesn’t argue, just surprised that Smoker would want Leon on this case after what just went down. I mean, don’t get him wrong, just cause Smoker seems heartless, he actually cares a lot about his team and base as well as Kennedy, those two having a strange bond since before Chris even knew Smoker as his boss. 

“Thank you,” Leon says to Smoker, who turns to look back at him, leaning in to whisper something into his ear that only Leon can hear. It has Leon grow pissed, glaring at Smoker full force as he shoves Smoker’s half hug away and gives him the finger as he walks toward Jill and Chris, Smoker smiling around his two cigars.

“Do I even want to know what he said?” Jill asks from the back of the car as Leon settles into the passenger seat and Chris already behind the wheel.  
Leon was still slightly fuming, not liking how Smoker had scented him to know that Leon hadn’t been feeding properly lately and that he could lend a helping hand, that old geezer! 

“I hope he falls into a hole,” Leon pouts, arms crossed over his chest like a child throwing a tantrum and it’s plain adorable, Chris hiding his smile behind a cough as he starts to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Jill is talking away to Chris as Leon listens, offering a word here and there but his focus has been off with all the events that have been happening and let’s be honest here, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t exhausted. All the back to back missions and not even being able to enjoy his vacation that one time, just added onto the sleepless nights he has every time he tries to get some rest. Hell, he had even tried drinking during his vacation to find it doesn’t even affect him and that made him even more pissed that he couldn’t even drown his sorrows in a fucking bottle for once like every other normal person. Add the not feeding properly that every omega needs to do in order to stay healthy then you got Leon Scott Kennedy, always putting others before himself. He’d just have to inject some vials later when he got the chance to make up for it, thanking Rebecca for bandaging his wounds so that no one would actually know that Leon couldn’t fully heal due to being that deprived of feeding and sleep. It would help keep him seen as more human anyway by letting his wounds heal slowly and the majority of the damage had been taken care of right away so no worries, right?

Leon finds himself leaning toward Chris again out of instinct, Leon catching himself before he leans too far but he can’t help it, dammit! Chris just has that alluring scent that’s always been able to ground him or rile him up but he doesn’t need to know that part. It doesn’t help matters that Chris aged so fucking well and looks damn good in his late thirties, not only still having a great Greek Adonis bod but still being that strong, willed leader and hero. His dark brown hair even spiked toward the front just like old times though the five o’clock shadow on that masculine face did things to Leon. Ok, so men taller than him and also twice his body mass was so Leon’s type but can you blame him after having to deal with so many giant BOW's that loved to throw and manhandle him so Leon became a little infatuated with being manhandled now. And it didn’t bother Leon that Chris was human, it just made Leon admire him all the more for Chris went head strong against creatures more powerful than him without hesitation. How Chris wouldn’t give up no matter the odds on top of his leadership skills, proved he could be an alpha despite being human. It was the fact that Leon wasn’t human that made him not act on his instincts to step over that boundary. He also cherished their relationship and he knows hands down that Chris is a ladies man and not into men at all from all the stories and shit he’s heard and seen, especially with one of those said ladies currently in the backseat. Chris was better off with a human woman anyway and with how things were looking today, it should stay that way.

The car comes to a stop outside a run down building complex that has seen better days.

“Wow, he lived here? It must’ve been rough,” Jill says as they exit the car.

Chris looks around and the surrounding buildings don’t look any better, some worse than the one the Jackson guy lived in. Yep, this was definitely the slumps and not a good place to be around. Leon’s already heading toward the entrance of the building, the two picking up their pace slightly so they’ll all remain together.

The sound of a bell is heard as they enter, a man standing behind the counter that is middle aged and has many tattoos and weapons it seems as the three notice there’s one in his back shirt and side, no doubt some hidden in the desk in front of him too. 

“Greetings, we’re here-” Chris starts.

“I don’t give a fuck why you’re here, so get out!” The man hollers back.

Leon rolls his eyes, flipping his dark vest out to the side to not only show his two guns in his hidden gun holster but his badge. The guy visibly swallows and starts sweating bullets, Leon smirking,

“Look, let’s not make it more obvious that you do shady business here for we’re not here for that. What we’re here for is a man by the name of Jackson Whittemore that lived here and don’t play dumb, he’s been all over the news.”

“S-so have you…..I saw it minutes before you arrived.”

“Good, then we have an understanding that if I can take on a demon, a measly human like yourself stands no chance, right?”

The guy nods, scared shitless as he practically throws the keys at Leon, who catches it with no problem. Leon winks at the guy, who yelps, arms raised in surrender as Jill shakes her head and Chris pouts,

“Why can’t people cower over me from just my build or something?” 

“Because this isn’t a movie, Chris,” Jill rolls her eyes as they head up the stairs to room 203 that’s on the keys.

The building is worse on the inside than the outside, walls cracking and things broken like many of the steps leading up with holes in the floor and side, some doors looking bashed in or covered up with pieces of wood that don’t match. Jackson’s room is at the end of the hall, his door looked the most intact.

“Care to do the honors?” Leon asks Chris, who takes the keys to unlock the door, missing how Leon took that chance to stand off to the side so the pain from his arm went unnoticed. Leon lightly gripped it, not understanding why it was throbbing and tried stretching it out, the pain growing slightly but then it was fading away into a tolerable ache as Chris got the door open and Leon being the last to go inside. 

“Wow,” it’s all Jill can say as it looked like total chaos happened in this room with things broken and shattered, claw marks in the wall and furniture, dried blood everywhere.

“Something happened….why does it looked like he was trying to get away from something?” Chris asks, taking in the scene before him.

“Cause he was,” Leon reassures, pointing toward the bedroom, “Look, the door is ripped off its hinges from the top with claw marks gripping the side by the knob like the kid was trying to keep whoever it was out.” They move toward the bedroom and sure enough, nothing else in the bedroom had been out of place, just the door.

“Ok, so it started by the bedroom door and out into the living room, where I’m guessing Jackson tried to fight it by the claw marks and struggle from things smashed---what the hell are you doing, Leon?” Jill goes wide eyed as Leon crouched in the living room and was licking his finger after he just swiped it on some of the dried blood.

“As I thought, it’s only his blood. I can’t smell another, nor can I smell anyone else here but him, his scent is the only one remaining.”

Jill had almost forgotten that Leon wasn’t human and actually found it pretty interesting that Leon could distinguish these things and especially this fast.

“That means Jackson lost to the assailant but that still doesn’t explain how he got in unless he was let in for that door shows no signs of breaking in and even then, Jackson left his home and was walking down the road to the few blocks where he went feral, again, as if nothing happened prior to that,” Chris states out loud.

Leon eyes the back of the front door. The door had been there for a while so it hadn’t been new and was probably as old as the building was to be honest so no break in there….

“He didn’t enter through the front door.”

“There’s no window in here either, so he what, came in through the shadows like the demon did?” Jill wonders.

“Shadows….” Leon thinks back to how the demon had suddenly appeared, how the demon could move through the shadows but he hadn’t been feral at that time and was fully functional but yet….Leon’s eyes sweep the living room again, the fight having started by the bedroom as Jackson couldn’t block the attacker out and was struggling in the living room for his life and right by the entrance, it was untouched. Leon’s gut told him to fully check out the bedroom, Jill and Chris trying to figure it out too as they continued their search of the living room. The bedroom was plain, only having the necessities but the bed still looked like Jackson had just been sleeping in it. The attacker came when he was asleep? He could smell sweat strongly along with an aftertaste of fear. Nightmare? On closer inspection, Leon spotted sheets underneath the bed that had been torn to practically shreds. Multiple nightmares then. He leaned back up, something catching the corner of his eye but it was just a dark bathroom connected to the bedroom. He moved toward it instinctively and flicked the lightswitch on, the light filtering through out the bathroom, eyes immediately landing on the mirror that was smeared in blood, his eyes going wide in shock,

“Chris….”

Chris heard Leon’s tense voice, knowing something was wrong and almost ran into the bedroom where he spots Leon in the bathroom still looking at the mirror, “Leon, what’s wr….” Chris stopping mid sentence as he takes in the smeared blood of a symbol, a symbol he never thought he’d see here in some run down building. 

Jill comes to see herself, not even getting the chance to ask as she sees it, gasping as a hand goes up to her mouth, the Umbrella symbol taking up the majority of the mirror, over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Umbrella….I should’ve known those bastards would have something to do with this, even years after everything,” Smoker voices from over the phone.

Chris had called him up to rely their findings, all of them back in the car. Chris’ grip on the steering wheel was hard, making his knuckles white and letting everyone know how much he felt about Umbrella. 

“It doesn’t make sense though, why would Umbrella be involved in this? They’ve been disbanded for ten years now that’s there’s no way this kid would even be affiliated with them.”

“Sadly, there’s not much to go on from your point of view and good luck trying to find where a demon that can move among the shadows would be staying at.”

“Sir, there has to be something!”

“Do you expect to go through every Umbrella facility to find out? Chris, it’s been ten damn years, all of that evidence wouldn’t even exist right now and half of those facilities have been either nuked, war ridden or shut down. Now, I know why you’re upset but you need to let it go, there’s nothing you can do right now, come back to base.”

Chris breathes out heavily, his emotions getting the best of him that it feels like he’s going after the fake Ada Wong all over again with no leads and more chaos waiting to happen in a matter of minutes.

“Is that an order?”

There’s silence at the end of the line for a brief moment before Smoker speaks up, “It is, Captain, now you better heed it or they’ll be consequences,” With that, Smoker hangs up, Chris cursing loudly as he slams his fist into the steering wheel, causing Jill to flinch. Chris is ready to do it again but then Leon’s hand comes to grab his, making Chris look to him.

“It’s alright, Chris.”

It has Chris deflating at Leon’s words and seeing that caring expression on his face. Leon understood him, knowing why Chris was so worked up over this. It wasn’t long after they had found that symbol that on their way down, the small T.V. that was on the wall by the front desk was talking about the supernatural, people were in a panic, saying they weren’t safe, that the supernatural needed to be killed, that they knew they weren’t alone now and that there were others walking among them. It was exactly what Chris had feared would happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Chris ended up going back to base, Jill heading off to attend to other duties as Chris stood there not knowing what to do. He felt defeated and like he needed a drink back at that shitty bar right before Piers found him, when he sees Leon come out of Smoker’s office. No doubt, Leon would be heading home before his next mission but Chris….he didn’t want to let Leon out of his sight, not with what was happening worldwide cause dammit, he was afraid, so afraid that if Leon walked out of this building right now, that he’d never see him again. 

“Leon.” Fuck, he sounded desperate, as well as at a lost on what to do but he couldn’t hide how much he cared about Leon. Leon walked over to him, a sad smile on his face,

“Chris, you worry too much and I appreciate it but I’ll be alright. I’ve taken on many BOWs and you even know about those tyrants I took on with a fucking knife back in Russia.”

Chris doesn’t say anything at first, just looking at Leon, breathing him in as his hand comes up to caress Leon’s cheek, taking Leon by surprise. Leon’s breath hitches, seeing the raw emotions on Chris’ face. He can sense Chris’ is more than worried, can sense how much he cares and is afraid. Leon throws caution to the wind and leans into the touch, gently nudging Chris’ hand until he’s resting his forehead against Chris’. It’s an intimate gesture, especially for a wolf, letting Chris know how much he truly appreciates him. They stay like that for a good moment, feeling like it’s just the two of them in the middle of the giant BSAA base before Leon pulls back some,

“Claire called me in Smoker’s office and just like you, she’s overly caring and has demanded my presence at the Redfield home.”

Chris lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in and smiles, “Of course my sister would get you to come.”

Leon smiles back, gently punching Chris’ arm, “Hey, if you would’ve just asked, I would’ve came willingly for you too.”

“I guess words are important to use aren’t they?”

“I’d say actions speak louder than words.”

 

Smoker’s office:

Smoker was behind his desk, arms folded over the top, his usual two cigars not in his mouth for once. Leon had just left and Smoker was still unsettled,

“Shit, I’ve been alive for too damn long to be feeling like this now.”

He understood Chris’ anger and fear, feeling it himself as the events continue to unfold before them. After all this time, he never thought the way humans would find out about them would be due to some amaetur doing whatever the fuck he was trying to do. For the supernatural that already had to constantly adapt, had to do it even more now and with the ways things are going, they’ll most likely have to abandon everything and go into hiding and yet….Leon’s fierce expression and no hesitation appeared before him.... 

‘You want me to lay low? Smoker, I’m not about to just walk away while this is going down! More than ever, innocent people are going to need someone to help them. We’re talking about men, women and children here! Millions of them!. I can’t just go into hiding as shit starts to hit the fan or I would’ve done that the moment I woke up during the Raccoon City outbreak. I’m not backing out, even if it kills me.’

Their conversation had been cut short by Claire calling Leon but the conversation had really ended by Leon’s words for how could Smoker go up against that? True, he could’ve used his alpha ways and tried to lock Leon up but it would be useless in the end. Nothing could tame that wild and pure hearted soul. A small smile ended up on his face, recalling more times of Leon disobeying orders and running right into danger, always doing the impossible and surprising everyone. He knew from the start of that conversation that Leon wouldn’t back down but it had been worth a try, or maybe he was the one that needed the reassurance. Sighing, Smoker stands back up, something troubling him as he made his way out of the office. That demon had spoken a language that not even he had understood and he’s been around for a lot of them so upon doing research, he found out that the demon was talking in angelic tongue which is impossible for a demon but the real thing that puzzled him was that Leon understood it. Now why was that?

 

“I swear I’m not letting you out of my sight, Leon!”

And Chris thought he was bad. The moment Leon stepped through the front door, Claire had flung herself at Leon and had refused to leave his side. She had been beyond worried and had been kept out of the loop but with what she’s seen on the news, she’s not taking any chances.

“I can’t live here forever,” Leon tires but Claire’s determined, “Yes you can and will. You can just move back in just like the old days and never step foot outside again.”

Leon raises an eyebrow at that, Chris shaking his head fondly, “We can’t imprison him here.”

Claire pouts, leaning into Leon’s side as she deflates, “I know that, it’s just wishful thinking. If this goes anything like it did with Umbrella, it’s not gonna be pretty.”

A silence forms over them as all three recall what they went through from the start of Raccoon. Chris still couldn’t let go the fact that this was all Umbrella’s fault yet again and he doesn’t even fully understand why or how. 

“Do you remember when we got back here and we all just curled up on the couches and played card games?”

Chris perks up along with Claire at Leon’s words, “Of course I remember! It was right after we all got home from the outbreak and though we were all so tired none of us could bare to close our eyes,” Claire replies.

“Honestly best night of sleep I got after that,” Chris adds. It was. They had all been up for so damn long and with all the nightmarish shit they went through, they played card games until the afternoon of the next day before they all passed out. Chris woke up with Leon curled up in his arms, his police uniform still on. 

“We should do it again. It’ll be nice not to think about anything else and just enjoy the day like it was any other,” Leon suggests. Leon would love to get his mind off of things for he was already starting to think too much and losing focus.

Claire jumps up from her spot on the couch, “I’ll get the cards, Chris you get the snacks and drinks!”

Chris chuckles at his sister’s enthusiasm and finds himself getting up to get the preparations in order, not expecting Leon to follow him into the kitchen, “Jesus, Leon, what did I tell you about moving silently!”

Leon looks at Chris with wide eyes, like he hadn’t even realized he had done that or even having followed Chris in here. He blushes, taking Chris off guard, “I um….wow, ok, so maybe I’m more affected by today’s events than I’ll admit.”

I mean, he was scared and didn’t want to be left alone, wanting to spend it with Chris more than anything, especially if he wouldn’t get another chance but he didn’t think he would react on it so strongly and instinctively that he did it subconsciously….man he needed some sleep.

God, Chris wanted to kiss Leon right here and now by how adorable he was and just wrap him up in his arms and never let go….shit, he couldn’t help it and took Leon by surprise and pulled him in his arms, knowing he could do this much, right? It felt so right and by the way Leon’s body just let go and melted against him, he wasn’t the only one. Chris held onto him tightly, wanting Leon to know that he could rely on him more and that he wouldn’t allow anything to happen to him. Leon fought to remain in control, feeling himself slipping. He pushed back the thoughts of not being able to see Chris again or Claire or any of his human friends or what will happen to the supernatural as the days go by and just listened to Chris’ heartbeat, letting Chris’ scent and warmth surround him, grounding him in this moment.

“I got the cards, what’s taking so long on the-” Claire stops as she enters the kitchen and sees the sight before her, cursing herself as she had unintentionally interrupted it. The two pull back, both blushing as Chris coughs, “I’ll….um, order pizza.”

With snacks galore all around, They got the cards set up and began playing a few rounds. Claire had taken the lead during the start with Chris beating everyone the second round but then Leon was winning every game after,

“You’re so cheating!” Chris declares, teasingly.

Leon mocks being offended where Claire pokes her brother in the chest, “It’s not our fault that you can’t understand poker.”

“Hey! I understand it, it’s just not my forte’.”

Claire makes a face like, ‘yeah, right’ that has Chris pouting like a child but then Leon gets up from his spot on the couch two spaces down and comes to sit next to Chris,

“Let me show you something.”

Chris is turning beet red with how close Leon is, their sides touching and now Leon was leaning over further as he starts placing cards down in front of Chris and begins showing him a few pointers and tricks. Claire’s grinning behind her own cards at the scene and Chris can’t be blamed for being distracted by Leon’s face being so close to his and how cute he was that he actually thought Chris didn’t truly understand the game when in fact, the whole time he’s been more focused on Leon than he was the cards from the start. Claire’s trying to hold back giggles that has Chris glaring at her to not mess up this precious moment as she gets up to get something to drink. Claire is nice to give them a few moments, sneakily taking photos from the kitchen as Leon finishes explaining and pulls back some to see Chris staring at him hard,

“What? Is something on my face?”

Chris shakes his head, at a loss for words during this moment as Leon’s beauty always took his breath away. He felt Leon start to pull back some more but he decided to move in to keep them close, Leon’s hand landing on Chris’ thigh to keep him steady. Leon’s searching Chris’ sharp green for answers and did Chris just look at his lips? Leon felt his breath hitch as Chris leaned in further, like he was trying to close the gap and---DING DONG! Both jumped, Leon having been distracted by Chris to notice the pizza delivery man approaching. They both separated, Chris getting up to pay for the pizza and cursing not only the pizza man but himself for he was the one who ordered the damn pizza! Claire makes her way back into the living room, giving Leon a knowing look that has Leon blushing redder. 

By the time, Chris comes back with the pizza, Leon has recomposed himself and they start to play cards again, and Chris makes sure to pay more attention to the game, though he’s sad that Leon’s not sitting close to him anymore. The game gets pretty heated with all three still in it and you would think they were playing fucking monopoly with how the siblings were going at each other, Leon raising an eyebrow at the display and reaching for the last piece of pizza which Chris decided he wanted it at the last second too.

“I call dibs,” Chris states calmly.

“No way, I had my hand on it first, Redfield.”

“Oh, really?” Chris tries to move fast but Leon’s faster and quick to pick up on things, knowing Chris would try and snatch the pizza from him. It causes the pizza to tear in half and Leon smirks. Chris thinks Leon’s then going to take a bite out of his own pizza but then moves last second and takes a huge bite out of his that he had still been holding up from the display prior. Chris’ eyes go wide in shock, taking in Leon’s laughter before Chris sets his pizza down,

“You’re so on, Kennedy!”

Chris tackles Leon to the couch, Leon’s pizza flying across the room as they start to play wrestle, the couch even flipping over as Claire shakes her head fondly and finishes the game,   
“I win! Now give me all your candies!”

The two perk up from the turned over couch, glaring, “You cheated!”

Claire just cackles as she swoops up their candy onto her side of the table, the two putting the couch upright a moment later and sitting back down on it. Leon notices his pizza is a goner as it lays upside down on the rug that he ends up cleaning and sets on an empty plate to the side, eyeing Chris’ little slice left. Chris tears his slice in half once more and holds it out for Leon,

“Here, truce.”

It’s meant in a friendly gesture but Claire has frozen and Leon’s blushing and why is that? Chris looks to Claire to help him out, cause did he miss something? Claire’s face palming, not helping him out any and when he turns back to Leon, Leon had leaned in and took the small bite into his mouth, his lips grazing Chris’ fingers as he slowly moves back. Leon reopens his eyes, showing those of his wolf’s, a bright golden blue and then Leon’s abruptly standing up, muttering something about having to use the bathroom and then he’s gone, Chris receiving a giant pillow to the face from across the room.

“Are you an idiot?! Do you not realize what you just offered?!”

Offered? Yeah, he offered Leon his slice of pizza and Oh….Oh, fuck, he realized it now what he had done. Man, it just had come naturally to him and he did more than just offer Leon the pizza, he was offering that he could provide for Leon, that Leon was his equal and basically just propositioned to be his alpha. Chris’ eyes go wide, looking at Claire in a state of panic,

“What do I do? He accepted it though but-”

“He knows you didn’t mean it like that and had done it anyway to be nice.”

“But….I do.”

Claire raises an eyebrow, intrigued and shocked at the same time, “Why? Because of the events that are happening that you’re now starting to get your head out of your ass and want to finally confess your feelings cause hello, it’s took you a long ass time!”

Chris frowns, knowing he had been harboring these feelings for far too long, “Of course he wouldn’t see it like that….”

“Duh! Come on, Chris, it’s been ten years and you’ve been with tons of ladies so he probably doesn’t even think you could be into men for one and then you’ve never shown any interest, especially after Leon told us he was gay, so he’s obviously going to take all of your feelings and actions like you’re just his best friend who cares a lot about him and most likely loves him like a brother; the end.”

Chris holds his face into his hands. It’s true, every word that came out of Claire’s mouth is true but it’s only his own fault. He never once made a move or hinted that he was head over heels in love with Leon and the whole fact he even dated or had one night stands with those women was because there’s no way he could have Leon!

“Oh, don’t you start wallowing in your self pity, Chris, I know where your mind is going. So what that you’re human and he’s not, wasn’t it you who said it doesn’t matter what you are, but who you are?”

“I know but it’s not that simple, he’s an omega and I may not know much but I do know for a fact that omegas need alphas, especially with feedings and heats and-”

“Excuses are the only thing I hear coming out of your mouth. This is Leon we’re talking about. He’s not your typical omega and if you’d open your eyes, you’d of noticed that Leon hasn’t once had a heat since Raccoon.”

Chris snaps his head up at that, having no idea, “What? How would you know that though, that’s personal.”

“It’s not like he flat out said it, but he’s never once had a true vacation or great amount of time off and I know that heats last from five to seven days at least….I might of also asked Hunnigan and gotten some information from Leon’s personal doctor, Irene....cause I was worried, alright, don’t turn this around on me.”

“I’m not! Look, there’s more than just that, he’s already at his forever age (25) and I’m still getting older. He’s most likely to live longer than me and by a lot for Smoker is hella old and still kicking and let’s face it, I may act like I’m strong, but I’m….I can’t heal like he can or move fast like he can…..I’m not fit to be his alpha.”

Claire wants to strangle her brother but she does understand where he’s coming from. Alphas are a lot stronger and can not only heal in a blink of an eye but move fast as well and to be honest, they’ve all gotten through their lives against BOW's with lady luck on their side. She deflates, a sincere expression on her face as she looks at her brother, who looks so beat down and at a loss,

“Don’t you think those are just obstacles that get into everyone’s way when it comes to love? I’ve yet to hear one true love story where it just came easy and remained that way for the rest of their lives. So yours just happens to be harder and more complicated, you’re Chris Redfield, a hero and strong leader that has not only taken down Albert Wesker, but BOW's that many couldn’t even imagine being able to kill. You’re not the typical human being and with everything that is happening right now, I think it’s now more than ever that you do something about it before you lose your chance forever.”

Chris took in her words, not liking the part at the end like Claire was talking about something really bad happening to Leon but he couldn’t ask for Leon reappeared from upstairs.

Prior, Leon in the bathroom:

Leon gripped the counter, taking deep breaths as he willed his soul to calm down. His claws kept coming and going, his fangs already out and biting into his lip to keep him from going back down there and riding Chris right then and there. He didn’t understand what was going on with him. Was it because of the events that transpired with the supernatural that have him on edge? He’s usually always one to remain in control, even in dire situations but it’s like being around Chris like the old times has him riled up more than ever. He’d been doing pretty good from the few mishaps as he mistook Chris’ gestures and that for something intimate but then Chris offering him that slice of pizza was the dam ready to burst cause it’s everything he’s ever wanted. To have Chris be his alpha, his mate, but it could never be and he knows this more than anyone. He’s a wolf and Chris is human….

You don’t belong

It was like a shock to his system, his heart clenching tightly as the words sink in. It had him growing angry, mad at himself and before he knew it, he was about to punch the mirror when he stills, eyes going wide as his fist is mere inches from colliding with the glass. His soul was out, his white wolf ears clear as day and he looked so animalistic, so out of place and almost….

“Shit.”

He pulls back his arm, curling into himself as he squats down, his claws digging into him to keep him grounded to the world around him.

It had taken a little while longer as Leon made sure to clean up the blood from his claw marks, having grabbed his jacket to pull over to hide his new wounds that weren’t healing at all from Leon clearly needing to feed but he played it off as being cold, not wanting to worry them as they continued their card game. 

Chris actually ended up winning the last round and taking all the candy but it was already well into the morning and Claire had fallen asleep in the recliner, Leon barely managing to stay awake himself and Chris fighting it as well. 

“We should call it a night, yeah?” Chris asks Leon. 

Leon couldn’t hear him though, his eyes looking at something in the corner of the room. The lights had been dimmed low, the curtains drawn over the giant living room window so there were lots of shadows and dark rooms around them. 

“Leon?”

Chris looks to Leon from cleaning up the mess, following Leon’s line of sight to the corner of the wall but he doesn’t notice anything out of place or weird. His gut isn’t telling him anything is wrong either and goes back to look at Leon, taking Chris by surprise by how Leon’s already looking at him now but with a weird piercing stare, almost like a predator watching its prey. It draws chills up his spine, his body ready for fight or flight stance but then Leon is looking down at the table where Chris had put the cards back in their box.

“Tired….” ‘In pain, don’t feel right, sluggish, what just happened?’

Chris grabs the two throws from the back of the couch, draping one over his younger sister before moving over to Leon,

“Did you want to sleep on my bed while I take the couch?”

That would mean Chris would be downstairs while he’d be upstairs. He’d be too far away. Panic was welling up in Leon, not liking how he didn’t feel right, his instincts screaming at him not to have Chris leave his side. Leon’s hand grabs a hold of Chris’ shirt, clinging to him,

“Please….stay.”

Leon looked so vulnerable in this moment that Chris couldn’t deny him. Hell, he’d do and give Leon anything he wanted for he was completely wrapped around his finger since long ago. Leon grew worried that Chris would say they’d go to his room but Leon didn’t have the energy to move that far at the moment. It had to be from him being so overworked, the exhaustion finally taking a toll out of him so not to worry Chris, he pulls him forward and onto the couch with him, Chris falling with an ‘oof’ before getting comfortable. Leon knew he’d be better with some rest, curling up further into Chris’ chest as Chris wraps the throw around them, his arms holding him close to his chest. Leon could feel his eyes already closing as he took in lungfuls of Chris’ scent, his warmth seeping into his skin and calming him, Leon’s head laying in the crook of Chris’ neck and shoulder as he passed out a moment later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris comes to hours later, the sun shining through the sides of the living room curtain and the sound of birds chirping waking him up fully. He takes in Claire still out cold in the recliner when he moves his hand a little to feel a solid back against it. It causes him to look down and notice that yes, he did indeed cuddle with Leon last night and that none of that was a dream but reality. Chris can’t help but smile softly at the sight, taking in Leon’s angelic sleeping beauty. 

‘Man, Claire wasn’t lying about his hair. It always remains so perfect no matter what.’

It has Chris lightly running his fingers through it, Leon leaning into the touch subconsciously and wow, he’s purring. It has his smile growing, especially when Leon’s ears pop into his white wolf, one ear twitching against his collarbone as Leon makes a small whining noise and curls more into him. God, he was adorable! He could feel his heart swell with so much love, Claire’s words coming back to him. It got him thinking of what he should do. Should he just go on like he’s been doing or should he act on his feelings and pass that boundary between them? It was a hard decision to make but the thought of not being with Leon, of never seeing Leon again or even seeing Leon with someone else….nope, he couldn’t phantom it. Damn, he was far gone already. Hell, there was never a choice in turning back. Chris caresses Leon’s cheek softly,

“Fuck, I want to be your alpha, Leon.”

 

Leon felt so warm with that safe and secure blanket all around him. It was so peaceful that he didn’t want to leave but as soon as it came, it was snatched from him, the light turning into darkness and then silence. It sent alarm to Leon, his instincts telling him this was bad, that he needed to fight, needed to get out but there was nowhere to go, no way out and then suddenly, something was wrapping around him. It moved around him slow, feeling so heavy and tight, Leon crying out as he could feel it tear into him, alighting his nerves on fire and now he couldn’t breathe, like all he could take in was water and his eyes are opening, not even knowing he had closed them and now he’s somewhere else, somewhere enclosed as he starts to struggle, hands beating up against glass….no, what is it? Leon’s eyes dart around, noticing it to be some sort of lab and there’s liquid all around and he can’t get free. He has to close his eyes to try and calm himself, the panic rising too high. He forces himself to calm so that he can find a way out, taking another look to find he wasn’t drowning or being pulled down but trapped in a capsule, wires and such attached to him. It would explain why he felt so groggy, were they constantly drugging him? He looks in front of him to find the door is closed and it’s currently an empty room but then something catches his eye, turning his head to see what it was on the wall only to have that panic rise tenfold. Umbrella’s symbol was there big as ever, just like it was in every Umbrella facility out there. The sound of the door opening draws his attention and he can see several people in lab coats enter, Leon knowing he needed to get out and get out now but he couldn’t. He struggled harder, all rational thoughts be damned as his instincts begged for him to get free, to keep fighting. Pain hits him hard, racking his body and he’s screaming, the scientists saying things but he can’t hear it over the pain and his own yelling for them to stop. It’s like they’re ripping him apart piece by piece, tearing into his DNA. It’s unbearable and he feels like he’s gonna die if he can’t get it to stop.

Chris is continuing to enjoy the moment when he notices Leon start to fidget in his hold. That fidgeting turns to pitiful whines and whimpers, Leon looking clearly not pleased. Is he having a nightmare? He goes to wake him up when Leon’s claws suddenly come out and dig into his arm, slicing through his bandaged arm and into his wound, blood splattering and a painful cry escaping Leon’s mouth.

“Leon, stop!”

Claire jerks awake, taking in her brother struggling for Leon to stop wounding himself, his claws digging in deeper and just tearing in over and over.

“Leon!”

Claire is up and over by them, helping her brother by trying to hold Leon down so Chris can focus on pulling Leon’s arm away. Leon’s fighting hard, crying out in so much pain.

“Why isn’t he waking up?!”

“I don’t know! Nothing’s working! I don’t know what to do!”

Claire’s heart is breaking at the scene but she needed to think of something to jolt him awake, her eyes taking in how Leon’s desperately trying to claw himself. He’s trying to wake himself up.

“His neck, bite into his neck!”

Chris looks at her like she’s grown two heads, “What?! I can’t do that, why-”

“Chris, this isn’t the time. I’ve researched that you can get jolt an omega’s senses and body by biting into their neck and since he doesn’t have an alpha, he doesn’t have a mating bite so just biting anywhere on his neck will most likely have the same effect….I hope.”

Leon’s cries were growing and Chris couldn’t just let Leon claw his arm off. He grits his teeth, roaring with his own anger and frustration as he leans over and bites as hard as he can into the side of Leon’s neck. Leon’s breath hitches, body jerking and back arching as Leon’s eyes flew open, clinging onto Chris, who’s still over him. It goes silent other than Leon gasping in breaths and the Redfield’s pulling back some so they could look him over. Leon meets their worried eyes, seeing how much energy they exerted and there’s so much blood. Why? He tries to move, his neck and arm throbbing and he sees his arm is clawed into badly and knows it was him. He had been fighting so hard in his nightmare that he was trying so hard in reality to wake up. It’s never happened before. Wait. Why does he smell human blood? His eyes immediately go back to Chris, taking in his shoulder, seeing the claw marks raking downward and Chris was still bleeding,

“Leon, it’s alright, it’s not your-”

Leon shoves Chris away hard, trying to keep them safe and away from him. He hurt him. He hurt Chris and Claire….eyes move to her but she tries to reassure him by showing he didn’t get her. It helped a little but not enough cause the damage had already been done. A hitched gasp is heard as tears begin to fall down Leon’s face, a breathtaking and heartbreaking sight at the same time.

“I’m sorry….”

“Leon…” Claire voices as she attempts to move closer but Leon jerks, claws already trying to dig back into his arm that Claire backs off immediately. The Redfields know that he needs to be treated and soon but it's obvious he’s still in a bad state. They look to one another when the doorbell rings, both of their eyes darting to the hallway before back at each other. 

“I have no idea who it is,”Chris says.

Claire shakes her head, not knowing either and it’s really bad timing but they can’t just ignore it, especially as there’s constant knocking now. They communicate with each other through expressions, neither wanting to leave Leon’s side and would much rather tend to him but a shout interrupts, 

“Would you two just fucking open up the door, I can smell Leon’s blood dammit!”

What? Chris is the one heading to the door, flinging it open to reveal that it was indeed, Jake Muller and he wasn’t alone for Sherry Birkin was next to him. They both were worried, Jake not even letting Chris say anything as he pushes his way inside and heads straight for the living room. Sherry obviously wants to do the same but she’s more polite,

“Sorry for intruding, Mr. Redfield but after seeing that live feed of Leon getting attacked, we couldn’t help but want to see him and got information that he was staying here.”

“Fuck, Leon….” Jake’s voice could be heard from the living room, Sherry growing more worried by the second that she couldn’t last any longer and began moving that way herself. Chris is quick to shut the door before joining everyone back in the living room.

“We need to attend to his wound but he won’t let us near,” Claire tells the two.

Leon looks so pale, his arm rapidly bleeding and his breathing is irregular, sweat soaking into his clothing and eyes unfocused. 

“Leon,” Sherry’s voice shakes, not liking to see Leon hurt, he’s like a parent to her. She tries to move closer but Leon lets out a warning growl, stopping Sherry in her tracks but Jake isn’t heeding it, not even caring to take little steps as he walks right to Leon,

“Can it, Leon, we’re helping whether you like it or not. Claire, I need the first aid kit.”

Leon bares his fangs at Jake, but Jake bares his back, eyes holding steady with Leon’s fierce ones, before he slowly nudges his cheek against Leon’s in a calming manner. Leon seems to deflate, a whining escaping from low in his throat as he leans into Jake, Jake holding him steady as Claire rushes back with the first aid kit. Sherry moves in, kneeling to Leon’s side as she opens the kit and helps Jake attend to his wounds. 

Chris had watched the scene unfold, feeling a coil of jealousy from seeing how easy Jake could get close to Leon in this state. It made him feel sick and mad at himself for he shouldn’t be feeling this way when Leon’s in this condition; his stupid human emotions trying to take over claiming that he should’ve been the one to do that, to be in Jake’s position. He clenches his hands into fists, having to look away from Jake touching Leon so gentle and careful, knowing that Jake’s an alpha. Claire notices Chris’ reaction, feeling sympathy for him for she knows that Chris is beating himself up, hating how he can’t be closer to Leon because he’s a human. She doesn’t like it that she’s human either, having to sit back and watch as Sherry and Jake could get closer because they’re half supernatural though neither of them asked to be that way with Jake having a BOW father and Sherry having had been infected as a little girl. The most important thing though was that Leon was letting someone help with his wounds and now he was bandaged back up. 

“There,” Sherry offers a small smile of comfort, gently patting Leon’s bandage after tying it off.

Jake hasn’t said another word in quite some time, having kept looking at Leon, watching him intensely. He felt like something wasn’t right, ready to voice it when a loud noise was heard. It had them all turning their heads toward the hallway again as it had come from outside.

“Did that sound like a car crash?” Claire asks.

Another loud noise was heard and then screaming. A sense of alert and panic racked their bodies, all of them looking at each other, “I’ll stay with him, go,” Claire states. They nod, Sherry and Jake taking off as Chris hesitates for once, his eyes landing on Leon, who still doesn’t look too good, but at least the bleeding stopped….

“No, please, stop!” Someone shouts, pleading in agony and it has Chris sprinting outside now, his eyes going wide in horror as he takes in the scene before him. A car had crashed just a little ways down the street into a neighbor’s fence as something ripped off the car doors and dragged a person out from the passenger side, the driver dead from impact. Several had already came out to see what had happened and were now caught in the chaos as the thing tore apart the passenger in seconds, blood going everywhere and a loud screech was heard before it flew into the air and launched itself at the bystanders, all of them screaming for their lives, trying to get away. Chris goes into action, taking out his gun and firing away at the creature, still not sure what it is, but it has wings and talons. The screeching makes him think she’s a bird type but that’s not relevant right now. A bullet goes straight into her side, another loud screech before she zeros in on them, Jake ready to rock and roll when Sherry puts her hand onto his shoulder,

“Wait, you can’t show your other side, look,” she points to the corner where a news van is already pulling up, knowing this was all about to go live.

“Shit, so not what we needed,” Jake grits out as the girl comes at them, all of them dodging out of the way of her talons. The way the girl was flying, made it hard to shoot, especially with all the people around and the fucking media crew now filming live and really, talking with the chaos going on right behind you?! Jesus.

“This is bad, we need to get the people away,” Chris orders.

The girl screeches one more, this time, it’s loud and ear piercing, causing all of them to cover their ears, the girl using that chance to attack while they’re distracted, grabbing a hold of Sherry and flying up into the air. 

“SHERRY!” Jake and Chris both yell as Sherry yelps, the talons stuck in her jacket. She’s able to get a close look at the creature, noticing right away that where the girl’s skin is revealed, there’s black veins all over, unlike the other two creatures that she’s seen on video. The black veins and acting feral makes her believe that this one is truly infected but that would be bad, meaning those she attacked would….but she’s looking down, seeing those she torn apart haven’t even moved an inch when they should’ve been like zombies at least….does that mean humans can’t be infected? A ripping sound is heard and Sherry’s eyes go wide in terror as she feels herself heading down in gravity slowly before jerking and now falling fast, her jacket coming apart as she was heading toward the ground screaming. Jake’s been following along with Chris, starting to do his acrobatic moves as he uses the buildings around and jumps up to catch Sherry,

“Gotcha.” He lands with no problems, Sherry safely in his arms and Chris letting out a sigh of relief before noticing the girl is pissed, flying down fast and ready to kill. Chris doesn’t hesitate, taking his gun and firing several rounds before the creature can harm Jake and Sherry, all the bullets hitting her and sending her crashing down into someone’s yard. The three rush over, assessing the damage. The creature laid dead, blood pooling out in a pitch black color.

“That’s so not healthy,” Jake mutters, grossed out.

“She’s infected,” Chris says in awe, having seen the black veins now too. “It doesn’t make sense, the other two weren’t, didn’t even have black veins and their blood had been red just like everyone else’s….”

Sherry shakes her head, not knowing either, “I don’t know but I think it’s something that can only infect the supernatural for the humans she attacked remained dead-”  
A flash goes off, the three now noticing that the media crew had slipped in and started taking photos and doing a live feed. Jake grows pissed, ready to show them a piece of his mind but Chris puts a hand against his chest, already beating him too it as he puts a hand onto the camera lens,

“Shut this off now!”

“Hey, hey, this is expensive equipment, buddy,” the cameraman says back, not caring about what Chris has to say. The reporter next to him, is already still trying to keep going, 

“Did you guys not understand, this is a crime scene. Stop this now.”

“Or what? Who are you anyway?” the other guy asks.

“He’s part of the BSAA and not only from the National Security but by the President himself, you’re to shut this down!” someone says from behind the media crew, two hands coming to grasp the two men, who turn to see a giant man with slicked back silver hair and two cigars sticking out of his mouth. With just one look, the two are pissing themselves and immediately shutting the cameras off, the reporter pissed off as more of the BSAA members move in. 

“Thanks,” Chris says to Smoker, soldiers moving past as they block off the area and take care of the bystanders as well as assessing the crime scene. Sherry moves behind Jake, not knowing who this guy was, slightly wincing when she looks down and sees she had a small talon cut along the side of her stomach.

“What are these two brats doing here?”

“Leon.”

Smoker eyes the brats, Jake flicking him the bird while Sherry looks back up and gives a small wave before Smoker is looking at Chris, “Where is Leon?” Smoker even leans in, having smelt the blood and seeing Chris’ shoulder was torn into a little that wasn’t from talons, “Why do you guys smell like his blood?” It wasn’t a question, but a demand to know.

“It’d be best to not talk about it here. Leon’s at the house, just down the road.”

That has Smoker raising an eyebrow, finding this situation to be way too coincidental. It’s like the other three just realize it too, having a bad feeling start to settle in, Chris taking off without second thought, Smoker calling out his name, but Chirs doesn’t stop, booking it back to the house. It’s only been ten minutes but it felt too long. Chris could feel his heart beating so fast, panic rising as that bad feeling kept growing with each step closer, his hand on the doorknob and now entering, not even waiting to see if the others are behind,

“Claire! Leon!” He’s in the living room but neither are there and the living room is a mess, the couch flown and claws torn into it, the coffee table in pieces, recliner upside down. Blood was here and there, drops heading toward the stairs, claw marks tearing into the stairway. Dread was filling him, his blood running cold,

“Leon!” Claire’s screaming from upstairs, a crashing sound heard and Chris is bolting up the steps to a long hallway, a loud noise and animalistic growl heard from Chris’ bedroom. 

“Claire!”

He rounds the corner, spotting the two instantly with Claire trying to keep Leon steady as he’s hunched over, throwing up pitch black blood, 

“Oh no.” Claire’s looking to him, tears falling down her face as Leon throws up again, body growing weak and Chris is there on his other side, helping to hold him up, 

“Chris, he’s….”she can’t even say it, her eyes landing on Leon’s arm where Chris can clearly see the black veins sprouting, some even from his neck bandage too. It shatters his heart, making him feel like the world is falling out from underneath him but then Leon’s gasping for air, breathing harsh and a pitiful whimper is heard, catching Chris and keeping him grounded.

“Oh, this can’t be happening,” Sherry says, the three having arrived to see everything.

“How? There’s no way he can be infected!” Jake hollers, “His blood is pure, nothing can infect him, not even fucking poison!”

“But it can still run through his system-” Sherry replies but Jake cuts her off, “With some side effects yeah, depending on what it is but not turning, not like this.”

It’s true. Leon’s blood is 100% pure in which Leon found out not only during Raccoon but the mission when he was trapped on an island in spain when people were under control of a plagus. With testing done by Irene, it was confirmed that he was literally a walking cure but only to him and if he injected it personally. No one can copy his blood either, only able to look at it before it’ll vanish away into thin air after a while and when in human state, it will come out as 100% human too. Only Leon’s close friends; pack know about this. 

Smoker looks at Leon with a sad expression, never having thought that he’d see the day when Leon would be in this state and to make matters worse, it had to be now of all times.

“When the President saw the coverage of the third attack unfolding, he put out an order that has been approved by the government for the BSAA to shoot and kill all supernatural’s showing signs and to take in those that aren’t into custody.”

Silence fills the room, none of them wanting to believe what Smoker just said. It couldn’t be happening right? Things couldn’t have escalated that fast in this short amount of days….right?

“I can’t....” Claire shakes her head, already having decided. She could give zero fucks, she’s not abandoning Leon.

“This is bullshit! Those stupid pricks-” Jake starts hollering, clearly angry when Chris’ words pierce through them, his gaze directed at Smoker,

“Consider this my resignation now, Smoker for no one and I mean no one, is going to take Leon away unless it’s from my cold dead hands.”

Smoker is taken aback by Chris’ expression, having seen it many times when Chris faced down enemies, especially when he was dealing with Wesker. It was full of determination, full of strength and strong will and a whole lot of alpha from a great leader. Smoker nods, blowing out smoke,

“Good, cause I already threw mine out the window driving here.”

The four look at him with shocked expressions before feeling hope start to well up inside them. A pained hiss turns their attention to Leon, who’s heavily leaning on Chris,

“Don’t….want…..to hurt…..you….” he sounded so broken, looking at Chris with raw emotion. 

Chris doesn’t hesitate to cup Leon’s cheek, rubbing soothing circles, “You won’t, I got you.”

Leon’s unsure of himself, ready to voice it again but then Chris is leaning his forehead against his, “I got you.”

It has Leon faltering, already too tired and unable to think straight but he can feel Chris’ warmth, feel him keeping him grounded once more and finds himself nodding slowly. It causes a little smile to form on Chris’ face, 

“Alright, let’s get moving. We need to get to Rebecca, she’s the closest one and she’s dealt with infected so she should be able to figure out what’s going on with Leon,” Smoker announces.

They all nod, ready to go, Chris rubbing Leon’s sides soothingly, “I’m gonna carry you ok?”

Claire’s grabbing one of Chris’ jackets, helping to put Leon in it to help cover up the bandages and black veins before Chris is picking Leon up gently, curling up against Chris’ chest facing him as they start to move.

“I’ll keep them distracted while you guys get into the car,” Smoker says as they get to the living room, “From there, you guys are on your own for a while.”

“We can handle ourselves just fine,” Jake replies with confidence, though he’s worried himself. It’s not like they can make a mistake right now. They stop briefly as Smoker leaves first, the three watching and waiting for the coast to be clear. There’s people all around, even a helicopter up in the sky for crying out loud. Leon curls in even more, Chris feeling that Leon is burning up, especially when he had pressed his forehead against Leon’s earlier. He felt bad, knowing that Leon doesn’t get sick like humans do so this had to be painful for him. He’s taken out of his thoughts though when he feels lips against his shoulder, the one where Leon had accidentally clawed him during his nightmare. He looks down, not only seeing but feeling Leon carefully move his lips over each claw mark as if in a silent apology, as if Chris’ was someone extremely precious to him and Chris watched in amazement as his wound began to heal instantly. Leon’s ears were out too, his eyes having turned and looked back up at him when he had made sure the wound was completely healed like it had never happened,

“Good….as new….” Leon voices, clearly trying to lighten the mood with his sense of humor. It was typical Leon too, always having something snarky to say when he was in deep trouble or on the brink of death. Chris can’t help but kiss Leon’s forehead, “And so will you.”

“Alright, the coast is clear, let’s go,” Sherry says.

They get going, Claire getting into the passenger seat as she starts the car for Chris, who gently passes Leon to Jake once they got into the back seat. Chris is fast to hop into the front, foot and hand movements getting the car into motion as he reverses and heads out, all of them looking in the rearview mirror at the chaotic scene behind them slowly disappears.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting out was relatively easy but getting into the base, not so much.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jake growls out.

The base always had it’s security but this time, it was way overboard with lots of soldiers and guarded entrances with super duty checking. Even with Chris, there’s no way they’d pass cause he had three with him who don’t belong with the BSAA and the fourth is not in any way shape or form of passing-

“Chris…” Claire knows it too, her hand shaking as she touches his shoulder to help ground herself.

“What do we do?” Sherry is at a loss as well, knowing if they pulled out now, they’d be noticed right away and going right up to them was suicide. It was then that Chris noticed who was at the entrance, it was Barry. 

“Please still be on the good side,” he mutters under his breath, pulling his car up toward the entrance as everyone goes wide eyed, Jake covering up Leon more with Chris’ jacket. Chris comes to a stop, watching as Barry walks up to the car,

“Redfield what-Claire! Wait….” He takes in the back, seeing faces he’s never seen before and then Leon in the backseat covered in a jacket. It doesn’t take him but seconds before he’s looking back at the two Redfield’s, “Just what in the fuck, are you crazy?!” he whispers in a harsh tone.

“Barry, please, will you help us?”

Barry goes through a range of emotions, looking back to Leon in the backseat and just knowing, always having a hunch that the guy couldn’t be human due to his good looks but for it to be real and for him to be covered meant he was infected and…..shit!

“This is suicide, you hear me?! You’re literally taking him to the base that’s ordered to kill on sight, Chris! I…..” He lets out a breath before sighing deeply, he backs away, signaling to the other soldiers to let them through, Chris taking a hold of Barry’s hand, “Thank you.” Barry’s expression goes sad and worried, squeezing back Chris’ hand, “I hope you know what you’re doing, may god be with you.”

Chris doesn’t waste anymore time and drives through the gate, Claire’s hand releasing hold of the gun she was holding from underneath the seat, all intentions of doing what was needed for her family. Jake and Sherry had been ready to go too, neither of them going down without a fight, especially for Leon, for he was a parent to them. 

Chris parks the car, taking out his cell phone and dialing Rebecca’s number, hearing it pick up after two rings,

“Did you guys make it in?”

“We did, are you close?”

“Yeah, I’m almost to the parking garage now. They just delivered the body to my lab along with several of the victims. I have a stretcher that we’re gonna put Leon on to make him like one of the victims. I also have some lab coats and such so the others can play the part for the base wants this case solved as soon as possible so more hands the better, right? I’ll be there in five.”

Leon feels so drained, body on fire and world unfocused as he goes in and out of consciousness. Still, his instincts are telling him something, telling him he needed to keep fighting even though he just wanted to sleep; to wish for it to stop hurting but then he’d catch a whiff of his pack’s scent or a sound of them talking or even a tick of their heartbeat that would have him holding onto it, keeping his mind from going under and losing complete control. Every time he’d lose consciousness, he would catch glimpses of being somewhere else, like it wasn’t him, but he was experiencing it and when he’d be brought back to reality, it was him again. It was hard to decipher when being infected but Leon kept fighting and he was slowly putting it together, thinking back to Jackson, how he had nightmares and saw the same symbol he did. 

“I still don’t understand how that harpy girl was actually infected while the others weren’t,” Sherry voices as they wait for Rebecca.

Leon had come into the conversation late, his senses all out of whack but he hears her, taking in that information as the three continue to talk. 

‘Nightmares…..Jackson….’ Leon’s thinking, fighting to stay conscious this time. Flashbacks of Jackson’s apartment, of the struggle from the bedroom into the living room before he acted like nothing happened and then the next day nearby, the demon attacks like he’s in complete control….control…..why hadn’t he thought of it before?!

The conversation is cut short as the elevator dings in front of them, the group waiting with baited breath and hoping it was Rebecca and not another soldier or official. The doors soon pull back and lord and behold, it was Rebecca, all breaths coming out in relief as they all start getting out as she makes her way over. Chris puts on his military vest, covering up his torn white shirt, checking to make sure he had plenty of ammo and such, thanking Rebecca silently for it. Claire and Sherry both put on long white lab coats while Jake put on a similar military outfit, putting on the mask to cover up his known face, gun locked and loaded just in case things got bad real fast. With everyone ready, Chris goes back to the backseat where Leon had been propped up against the seats. He clicks his teeth, noticing the black veins had spread more, almost going up his arm completely, the veins around his neck covering his collarbone no doubt. 

“Leon.”

Leon can barely lift his head, those usual fierce eyes fighting to stay lit as he meets Chris’ sharp green, “We’re almost there, keep fighting.” Chris is about to lift Leon when Leon stops him by gripping his bicep, 

“In case-”

“Leon, don’t even go there. We’re going to get through this, together.” Leon squeezes Chris’ bicep, trying to relay his true feelings, not knowing if he should voice them at all when he knows he doesn’t have much time. No, it would be better to not say it, Leon fighting back the emotions and words that want to come out, forcing himself to focus on the moment, making sure Chris fully understood,

“Promise me…..that you’ll kill me….if it comes down to it-”

“Leon, I just-”

“Promise me, Chris….” Chris goes silent, the emotions written all over his face. He doesn’t like it one bit, doesn’t even want to think about it and his fight and determination to get through it is beyond strong but Chris understands what Leon is saying, understands him more than ever after they’ve both seen and been through over the years with people all around them having turned, having been killed by creatures of all sorts. He nods, not liking it, not wanting to say it, but he will, he’ll give his word,

“I promise.” Leon lets it sink in, Leon nodding along with him before leaning into Chris and letting him pick him up. He moves over to the stretcher, the gang waiting for him to put Leon on it but everything in him is screaming at him to not let Leon go, to hold onto him tighter and keep him close at all times. He was hesitant, taking longer than should be but he eventually lays him on it, Sherry and Claire helping to strap him in with care, all of them not liking it as Leon looks so sick and is only getting worse by the minute. Claire can’t help but lean over, placing a kiss against Leon’s forehead, 

“It’ll only be for a short minute, ok?” She pulls back, fighting back tears as Sherry places the sheet over Leon, Rebecca giving the nod for them to get going and they head to the elevator. The lab was on the fourth floor and they were currently on ground zero. It was a pretty big elevator, had to be with all the soldiers and things that go in and out of the base daily. It remains silent, all of them looking at the number slowly moving up and just pleading that they can get to the lab with no mishaps but fate could be cruel sometimes. The elevator suddenly stops at the second floor, all eyes moving to the doors that open and before them was quite a few soldiers with Jill among them. Jill doesn’t say anything at first, just taking in the scene before her and noticing Sherry and Claire right away among the claimed scientists, though they were wearing surgical masks along with Rebecca for no one knows if it’s an outbreak or not yet so unless you knew them personally, you wouldn’t know it was them. Her eyes fall to the one soldier behind Chris and then to the stretcher and though to anyone else, it doesn’t even look like someone’s breathing but they are, though they’re remaining completely still and Jill can’t even tell but she has a hunch, a huge feeling that Leon is under there, especially when all of them had instinctively moved closer, trying to block it from view.

“Chris, Rebecca, I’m glad to see that you two are safe among the chaos going on.” Jill makes small talk, having the soldiers move in to the other side while she remains the closest to them. She has one of the soldiers hit their number, theirs being the floor after and the elevator starts to move again. 

“Barely escaped the last one,” Chris goes along with the conversation, Rebecca even chiming in,

“With this being the last of the bodies just brought in, I can hopefully conclude what has been going on.”

Jill looks to them, a sincere expression on her face, “I hope so too.” She may not have known Leon like the others but from everything she’s heard and seen in reports, Leon’s a great person and she wants to help. 

It looks like the coast is clear as their floor is coming up now when one of the soldiers points the stretcher, “That wouldn’t happen to be that bird thing would it? I’ve never thought that there could be species among us that weren’t BOWs. I would love to get a good look at these monsters.”

Jake is ready to throw down, Chris stepping a little in front of him, nudging him back into place with his shoulder as Rebecca talks, “No, it’s one of the victims caught in the crossfire, sorry to burst your fantasy.” It was harsh but Rebecca didn’t care, the soldier taking a step back and coughing to cover up the embarrassment when the elevator comes to a stop at the fourth floor, the doors dinging and the gang moving out, Chris looking behind to meet Jill’s sad gaze, the doors slowly closing and Chris is following the rest toward the labs.

Rebecca locks the lab doors after making sure she’s the only one in there and they all move into motion, Sherry pulling back the sheet, revealing an even worse Leon, whose barely breathing right and paler. Jake checks the closed curtained window as he takes off his helmet, making sure no one is approaching as Rebecca comes back with a syringe, Claire and Chris by the stretcher,

“I need to get a sample of his blood to see why he’s infected like this.”

“It shouldn’t even be happening,” Jake calls out from the window, still pissed at this whole situation. Sherry takes that chance to look down, moving her lab coat to the side to reveal the slash through her clothing was still there but her wound had already healed. She knows that had been from the harpy, a clear talon cut but now it was nothing and she hadn’t showed any signs or was infected.

“I know,” They stop, seeing what Sherry was referring to, all of them looking up to her with shocked eyes. “It healed right away after the harpy managed to nick me when she picked me up. Leon’s blood runs through me thanks to him saving me back when I was a little girl, I’m immune and so are humans.”

“Now that you mention it, those victims that were attacked by the harpy never turned or anything,” Jake replies.

“You’re right that they’re humans, I already checked when they had arrived and none had any signs of a virus or disease in the slightest, but you say the harpy was infected?”

“What do you mean? You didn’t see the black veins or pitch black blood?” Chris asks Rebecca.

Rebecca stills after drawing some blood from Leon, looking down to see Leon having black veins and the blood that came out was pitch black, clear signs of being infected but the harpy….she moves, taking the syringe with her as she puts it in her device that connects to the computer, knowing it’ll take a minute or two as she moves over to the covered bodies, stopping at one and pulling back the sheet. The harpy girl is revealed, the gang gasping,

“No way….”Claire mutters.

“Where did the black veins go?” Sherry can’t believe it.

Chris shakes his head, getting closer. Rebecca pulls back the other two sheets, revealing Jackson and the demon, all of them void of black veins.

“When she arrived, she had been covered and when I uncovered her, she had no black veins and her blood ran clean, just like the others.”

“And the others never had those symptoms to start with,” Claire states. She may not have been there but she got the information, quick on doing research and listening in. “It’s like it never happened.”

“Is it even possible for a virus to disappear like that once the victim is dead?” Jake asks.

Rebecca shakes her head, “No, it would still show for quite some time, especially as it tried to gain another host. Depending on what it was, it could last for weeks to even months before leaving the body completely or until the body decomposes into nothing.”

“Ugh, why is this so complicated!” Jake shouts, beyond frustrated, “This doesn’t even help with the fact that Sherry isn’t infected but Leon is! And when has there ever been a virus that we’ve seen where it hasn’t affected everything in its sight?”

That’s the thing, they haven’t. It’s why the outbreak spreads so fast as everything was affected, from the water to the plantlife and animals. Claire had been thinking hard, trying to piece things together,

“We need to go back to the source, the start of this. It was with the lizard guy correct?”

Chris and Rebecca nod, “We couldn’t figure out who the attacker was, just that he had somehow entered the apartment but then Jackson showed no sign of it and left the apartment just to end up attacking others.”

“But you said he had the Umbrella symbol written all over his mirror though.”

“What? You make it sound like the guy was obsessed with it,” Jake says through clenched teeth.

Sherry shakes her head, “No, I don’t think he was obsessed, I think he was trying to figure out himself what it meant, like it had been haunting him.”

Claire’s eyes go wide at the word, ‘haunting’, “Nightmares.”

The others look to her, trying to figure out what she was thinking, when Claire looks up to them,” Think about it. Leon didn’t start showing until after the nightmare.”

It clicks, Chris recalling the apartment, the struggle….“ Shit, it’s just like with the kid’s living room….”

“When you guys had went outside, Leon started really acting weird, muttering out loud for it stop and the word no, over and over again and before I could do anything, he had exploded, suddenly tearing apart the couch and breaking things….it was like he was fighting with himself before he rushed toward the stairs, yelling at me to stay away. You had found me when I finally caught up with him in the bedroom and he started throwing up that black blood.”

Things were clicking into place, things finally making sense, “The kid wasn’t trying to keep the attacker from getting into the bedroom, he was trying to keep himself in the bedroom…” The way the door had been torn off its hinges, how the kid had clawed into the side of the door by the doorknob like that before the disaster of the living room. He tried to stop himself, he didn’t want to lose control or hurt anyone.

“Wait. Let me get this straight. You think a BOW of some kind that Umbrella had created had gotten lose and somehow got to this kid and took control of him to attack humans?” Jake voices out loud, trying to wrap his head around it himself.

“But how would it even get here and why?” Sherry adds.

“The shadows,” Rebecca brings up, taking their attention. “The demon could move through the shadows undetected.

Chris instantly thinks of the time Leon was looking off to the corner where there was nothing but darkness and shadows, “Somehow the creature ended up here and picked the kid by random, using the shadows to follow him and enter his mind, taking possession of him and then when he died, left his body and moved through the shadows into the next available one, which was the demon.”

“But why though?” Claire wondered.

“Well if the creature had possessed the demon, then he attacked with purpose against the Vice President and the humans, meaning he wanted to kill humans,” Sherry answers.

“The threat, I got intel as we were heading to when Leon had been attacked that there had been a threat sent in around the same time as the incident prior, talking about it’s hatred for humans.”

“This is sounding a whole like the kid was a test subject before he tried the real thing,” Jake concluded.

“He was learning….it’s just as Leon said. This BOW was adapting, probably never having taken over someone before and wanted to test it out prior,” Chris finishes.

It takes them a moment, Rebecca going over to look at the sample that was ready. Things were coming together, now understanding that this creature had a huge hate for humans and was using the supernatural to do its bidding, first from possession but then now infection?

“This is very interesting,” Rebecca exclaims, the others moving closer to look at what she was, “This is like a virus but then it isn’t. What’s even weirder it’s like the plagus from back then but isn’t entirely either. It’s almost like it took a little bit of information on both and made it’s own infection. Something that’ll spread and slowly take over it’s host before being able to have full control over it. The only thing is, that it somehow disappears in the end, proving even more that it’s literally a part of the creature.”

“How did it infect the girl then?” Claire wants to know, “Can it infect the supernatural through the shadows as well?”

Rebecca shakes her head, “Yes and no. I think only to a certain extent or a lot more supernatural would’ve already been infected and not just the girl.”

“Ok, so can we please answer how Leon is infected?” Jake brings up once more, demanding to know so they can get him back to normal. Rebecca slides her chair over, to look back at the blood sample and gasps in shock,

“Guys, Leon’s blood is back to normal here.”

“What?” They all look to see that sure enough, Leon’s blood sample and that in the syringe isn’t black anymore, making them wonder if the blood Leon threw up was still black back home.

“It’s just like you guys said, Leon’s blood fought off the infection right away, his blood sample is already back to it’s normal self with no hint of being infected before.”

“I told you, he’s immune,” Jake states proudly. 

“Then why isn’t he though?!” Sherry throws her hands up into the air, growing frustrated herself.

“Hold on. We already concluded that at first, the creature moved through the shadows and possessed others so how did it even think to start infecting cause it obviously hadn’t thought of that at first and to be technically speaking, it would’ve left the demon’s body and straight into….oh no….” Claire gasps at the end, all of them not knowing how they hadn’t realized it from the beginning. 

Leon.

“The reason it knows about infecting….” Sherry starts.

“About the plagus from Spain….”Jake adds.

The demon had been strangling Leon on live T.V. When Leon killed it, the creature had transferred into Leon and no doubt learning from Leon as it attached to him, trying to dig into his mind and subconsciously sent Leon memories and images of its own memories and such just like the kid had gone through. A loud snapping noise was heard from behind, jolting them into standing up straight and turning to see Leon had broken out of his restraints, fangs bared and dripping saliva, a low growl that was steadily growing as Leon’s bright golden blue eyes were predatory; feral.

“Dammit! It’s trying to use the infection so it can gain full control over him!” Rebecca hollers. It was constantly infecting Leon just as fast as Leon was destroying it, remaining inside him to weaken Leon so Leon can’t fight it as fast, so it can overtake him in the end. Leon flings his claws out, roaring at them and ready to go, Jake not wasting time and meeting Leon halfway, tackling Leon to the ground,

“Jake, watch out-” Claire starts,

“I have Leon’s blood running through my veins too, I can’t get infected and to be honest, I don’t give a shit if I could!” Leon is one tough shit when feral, getting the upper hand but then Chris is there and helping,

“Leon, you have to keep fighting!” Leon growls louder, trying to snap his fangs on Jake’s neck but Jake holds Leon back with his elbow and arm, Chris straining to keep Leon flat against the ground.

“We need something stronger to hold him down!” Sherry says, looking to Rebecca. 

“Ah….there,” Rebecca points to the other side of the room where another medical examination table was that had metal closings as well as chains, “It was an extra precaution just in case the infected came back.”

“How the hell are we going to get him over there?” Jakes grunts out. Claire has had enough of just sitting back and doing nothing, racing forth as Leon breaks free and jumps on top of him, pushing him back down to the ground, fighting against Leon’s hands trying to reach up and claw into her.

“You can’t have him!” She yells at the creature, knowing it can hear her from within Leon. 

“Jake, let loose!” Sherry orders and Jake doesn’t even hesitate, letting his other side show, catching Claire as she’s thrown to the side and then launching from afar to Leon, the two now going at it, knocking into things and sending them flying everywhere. Chris feels so helpless, Claire crying out in anger but she’s getting up again and running toward the two, Chris not believing it. 

“I’m not giving up! I won’t!” Claire shouts, helping Jake to slam Leon closer toward the other side, Sherry even joining in. They’re human but it doesn’t matter for this is Leon we’re talking about. Leon, who needs them more than ever, Leon who has never given up on anyone, stranger or not. What the hell has he been doing? He’s Chris Redfield, he does the impossible that humans shouldn’t be able to do but has done it every time. He gets up, rushing over as the three were thrown off of Leon and tackles Leon to the ground, using his body weight to try and keep him there. Leon’s bucking, almost throwing him off but Chris is pushing back, grabbing Leon’s wrists and moving them out of the way as he gets mere inches from Leon’s face,

“Leon, I know you’re still in there! I know that you’re fighting and I know that you made me promise but dammit, I couldn’t fulfill that promise because even though I’m human, I wouldn’t be able to keep going if you weren’t here by my side. I may not be among the supernatural but that doesn’t mean I can’t fight to stand alongside with them. I don’t care if it takes doing it ten times harder than the rest, I’ll do whatever it takes, just like I have been….because I want to be your alpha,” Chris leans over, biting hard into Leon’s neck as he pierces through skin, blood gushing out, Leon’s breath hitching and eyes going wide, body jerking before going still. Everyone goes quiet, not worrying about their wounds as they’re more worried about Leon, watching and hoping….

Chris feels a hand touching his face, pulling back and leaning into Leon’s touch as he looks down, seeing Leon looking up at him, tears falling down his face,

“You….were always….my alpha…..” Leon’s hand moves down to pull onto Chris’ vest, pulling him down and crashing his lips against Chris’. It was everything and nothing like Chris thought it would be kissing Leon but it was paradise, sparks flying and so many emotions swelling up in his chest.

“CHRIS!” Jake hollers, snapping Chris from the moment as he feels the brief feeling of his gun being taken out of its holster but before he can react, Leon is pushing him away and cocking the gun to his head, ready to pull the trigger,

“NO!!!” Chris yells along with the others, all of them trying to reach Leon before he could fire. It’s like everything is moving in slow motion and they all painfully knew they weren’t going to make it in time when Leon pulls the trigger, their eyes closing as they couldn’t bare to watch when they hear a sound of a bullet ricocheting and the gun clattering to the ground, eyes opening to find Leon is still alive on his knees and something pitch dark is standing above,

“Why?! He’s human! Why would you go so far for them?!” It shouts in a foreign tongue.

An alarm suddenly goes off, drawing their attention, the creature snapping its head toward the door before darting toward a corner where it’s dark and full of shadows. They have no idea what they just saw but Leon was still alive and breathing, Chris already moving to Leon’s side as Leon starts to fall over, Chris catching him in time. 

“Leon.” Chris moves stray hairs from Leon’s face, gloved hand caressing over his face afterwards, a breath of relief and so many feelings flooding into him. Leon leans into the touch, nuzzling against Chris’ gloved hand, “God, you’re so beautiful….fuck, I thought I had lost you….don’t ever do that again, you hear me? I would’ve followed you, even into the depths of hell, you know that?”

Leon pulls Chris down by the back of his neck, leaning their foreheads together, “I know….mates can’t live without the other.” Chris finds himself smirking at that, planting a kiss against Leon’s cheek, breathing in everything that was Leon that it was like the rest of the world didn’t exist. 

Sounds of weapons were heard, drawing Chris’ attention in looking up and noticing the lab was surrounded with soldiers, the gang already on their knees and held at gunpoint. No….no, please. Chris held Leon closer to him, trying to keep him away from the inevitable.

“Step away from him, Captain,” one soldier ordered, guns pointed and ready to fire.

“He’s not infected anymore!” It was true, now that the creature left his body, Leon was starting to heal, the black veins slowly disappearing along with his body beginning the slow process of healing.

“He’s of the supernatural, Sir, and our orders are to now kill on sight, no matter what.”

“What?!” Claire exclaims.

“You heartless bastards!” Jake cries out, ready to lose control but Sherry’s pleading with her eyes, begging for Jake not to and Jake grits his teeth as he obeys this once, looking the other way, Sherry already having tears rolling down her face.

“Why have the orders changed? I haven’t given the evidence on what’s going on yet,” Rebecca voices, trying to gain answers for them.

“While you guys have been in here, the whole state of DC is under lockdown as an outbreak of supernatural attacking humans has been taking place.”

No, it can’t be like that. How did the creature expand that much when it’s only been able to do those close by…..

“Now please step-” the soldier stops, having something come in over his com, taking it in, “Are you sure? Leon Kennedy?....yes, sir, orders received,” He looks to the soldiers, “You heard him, our orders are to bring back Leon Kennedy to the White House.”

What in the hell is going on?! Chris has a split second to think of what to do but sadly, fate had decided for him that round, Chris having felt something hit his neck, hand taking it out and seeing it was a dart. He can hear Claire shouting, Sherry and Jake struggling and Rebecca is already out, Chris’ body starting to become sluggish. A soldier pushes him off and away from Leon, Chris’ fighting back as he looks to Leon, seeing him being handled so roughly. 

“Let him go!” He punches one, his body running on adrenaline, despite the drug beginning to take effect. He keeps fighting, almost getting to Leon, when another dart hits him and he’s slammed to the ground, his weapons taking from him and they’re keeping him restrained as they bound him, Chris looking up to see Leon try to fight back, but he’s still weak, his soul still out and now he’s being lifted into the air, Leon kicking one square in the jaw as his eyes meet Chris’,

“Leon!”

“Chris!” Leon knees another in the gut, managing to get free for a brief second but one hits him with the butt of his gun against his leg, Leon falling to his knees and reaching out for Chris, another soldier hitting Leon with several darts, Leon’s body becoming more sluggish, eyes unfocused but refusing to give in, still looking at Chris. Leon’s beyond scared now, the soldiers having him bound and taking him away, Chris unable to focus as his vision blurs but he can steadily hear Leon crying out, calling for his alpha so heartbroken.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris feels himself start to come to, his body still going through the effects of the drug but he’s fighting against it, something telling him that he needs to get moving, needs to stop wasting time. A flash of pain is felt against his cheek, causing him to groan and then it happens again, this time, making him jerk and his eyes to open, taking in the sight of Jill leaning over him, her hand having been raised to hit him again but Chris had grabbed it subconsciously to keep it from happening. 

“Jill….” He starts to sit up, Jill helping him as he takes in everything around him. Gunshots are going off, Chris’ head snapping toward the door as Shiva stands there, firing out as Barry is standing by the window that doesn’t have the glass anymore and firing out himself. 

“We don’t have much time, we need to move now!” Barry yells back.

Jake is seen briefly before he’s back to attacking something, Chris hearing Rebecca start to come to with Sherry helping her. 

“What’s going on?” Jill helps him stand, Chris shaking off the last of the drugs effects as he takes back his vest and weapons, already suiting up as he can tell this is a dire situation. 

“There’s an outbreak in DC, the entire state is in lockdown with no contact with the President himself as the supernatural have been running havoc among the streets.”

Chris can’t believe it, slowly taking in this information and just hoping this was just another nightmare but Jill was all seriousness and this was real life. This was just like with Raccoon, with the China outbreak, but so much worse.

“The soldiers left with Leon in their SUVs and abandoned the base as the rest are out on the battlefield,” Jill says as she moves to Barry’s side to provide back up so Barry can reload, Chris coming as well to help and clenching his teeth as he sees there’s countless numbers of the supernatural everywhere. “Don’t hesitate, Chris. I know you think it’s like it was before but it’s progressed, these people are actually infected now.”

“But they return back to normal once they’re dead….”

“You already knew that?” Shiva chances a brief glance at him.

Rebecca is up and fully functioning, moving to their side along with Sherry who joins in the fray, 

“We found that out before we got knocked out by the soldiers. It’s some BOW created by Umbrella. It’s using itself to infect the supernatural and take control over them.”

“Jesus, just what I needed to hear,” Barry curses. “It’s bad enough that these people don’t go down easy like zombies.”

“I thought we concluded that it couldn’t infect so many, how is it doing it now?” Sherry asks.

Chris honestly wanted to know the same thing when he notices that the lights weren’t on,

“Jill, is the power out just here?”

Jill shakes her head, “No, it’s the whole state. It went out shortly after they issued the new order to kill all supernatural in sight, so most likely during the time the soldiers took Leon.”

Shit. This was bad, really bad, “It uses the shadows to move. It had to of caused the power outage so it can spread itself further and infect more and more.”

“How powerful is this thing?!” Shiva hasn’t seen this creature but if it’s anything like what she’s dealt with over the years, she’s afraid to find out.

“What’s more important is how are we going to stop it?” Jill brings up.

“We’re sitting ducks right now!” Barry shouts over the gunfire.

“I don’t know, but we need to find Leon. The creature was connected to him for a short period of time and had passed memories onto him.”

“You think he might have the key to stopping him?” Jill looks to him.

“He’s a walking cure as well. If anything, Leon can personally give out cures to see if we can reverse this or at least stop it from leaving the state,” Rebecca says.

“Where were they taking Leon in the first place?” 

“The White House,” Sherry replies to Jill.

“Shit, that’s a good ways out.”

“Whatever we’re deciding to do, make it snappy!” Barry orders.

He was right. They couldn’t stay here or they’d run out of ammo after a while and be no good for anyone. Chris nods, determination in his eyes,

“There’s a stairway near the elevators. We’re going to head down to the parking garage and head out after Leon. I know they got a head start but with this outbreak, I’m sure they were delayed, not to mention that my sister isn’t here.”

Rebecca and Sherry now noticed that Claire was nowhere near, turning back to Chris,

“She’s a Redfield, no doubt already having reached Leon. Let’s move out!” Chris says, in his Captain tone, the leader coming out in him. They all nod, following suite as they line up after him, Chris heading out of the room and firing at the supernatural that went to launch themselves. He moves to Jake, pulling him toward the stairway at the end of the hallway, Jake getting the idea and moving with them. They provide each other backup, slowly making their way.

“This is ridiculous!” Barry shouts over the loud noises.

It was harder to take down the supernatural, a lot of them healing from their wounds or having to take a lot more to just take down one, not to mention that some of them had special powers. 

“Come on!” Chris barks out, pulling Barry into the stairwell and shutting the door behind them, Jake denting the door in and Shiva shooting it to make it harder for them to get in as they start to race down the stairs. It was hard with having little light, Jake being the only one who jumped multiple steps at a time since he could see in the dark, leading the way for them. 

They get down three flights of stairs when the door to the first floor flies open with something that looks like it’s made of rock barrels into Jake, knocking them down the rest of the stairway.

“JAKE!” They all shout, Sherry clinging to the railing as she looks down into the depths of pitch darkness, their little flashlights doing nothing to help illuminate below.

“We have to keep moving, we’ll get to him,” Chris says, reassuring Sherry by squeezing her shoulder. Sherry fights back the tears, her lip trembling when she hears Jake’s roar. She’s first to move again, the others following suite.

“Why do I get the feeling like too many of them are attacking the base?” Barry questions.

“You’re right, it’s not normal. Even with there being a ton of supernatural hidden among DC, the fact that they managed to make it to this secluded base in the middle of nowhere shouldn’t be possible,” Shiva insists.

“They’re being controlled. This creature must not want us to get out of here alive,” Rebecca answers. “The way they’ve been acting here is like with the demon and Jackson. They have more controlled movements.”

“The ones outside the base aren’t acting like that. We saw feed before the power outage and they had erratic movement, animalistic really,” Jill informs.

Chris clenches his gun closer to him, not liking how this was sounding,

“You don’t think this creature was the one who ordered for Leon to go to the White House do you?” Sherry says out loud what everyone was fearing.

“Either way, it’s not going to happen. We’re going to get out of here and to Leon before anything can happen,” Chris is determined, refusing to give up and let some creature take over the world or his Leon from him.

Their suspicions of the creature trying to keep them from getting to Leon was more than answered when they see the parking garage was full of them and they had weapons too.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Barry mutters, taking in the supernatural having taken many of the soldiers’ weapons and walking the premises of the parking garage, just waiting to unleash hell. 

“We have to be quiet and get to my car. Jill, still know how to hijack a car?” Chris looks to Jill, who smirks, nodding.

A roar from Jake is heard before a loud crashing sound as cars are flown across the parking garage.

“So much for being quiet,” Shiva hisses as they start to move, seeing as the supernatural were heading toward the noise.

Jake was so pissed and beaten up a little bit from the fall and the fucking rock guy but he’s healing and so ready to tear this place down so he can get to Leon faster. 

“Come on, Rock Boy, show me what you got.”

Chris was ready to yell at Jake but then sees what he’s doing. 

“He’s using the guy as a distraction and to fight back,” Jill states, quite impressed.

Jake is seen moving around fast, the rock guy smashing and throwing things, hitting the other supernatural as well as making it hard to use their weapons properly or to get a good shot.

“Anytime now!” Jake hollars.

“Let’s go!” Chris orders, running toward the supernatural, the others following and Chris is hitting one while disarming another before sliding down and past the chaos going on. He’s up and turning sharply, taking out two and dodging one as well as helping keep backup so the others can get through safely. Chris starts to think his car won’t even be there but then he sees it and it’s unharmed along with several badass vehicles next to it. Chris almost forgets that this creature was still learning, still adapting so it didn’t completely think everything through. He throws his keys to Sherry, who catches them, “Start her up, I’ll meet you guys in a sec!”

Sherry is about to ask where Chris was going when she sees he’s rushing back to Jake, knowing he was going to do something big to get Jake to the vehicles and hurries to get inside. Shiva and Jill get in another, Barry on the back of Chris’ jeep and firing away as Jill knocks out the bottom under the steering wheel to get it going. Shiva provides backup as well, Sherry, anxiously waiting in the driver’s seat for the two to arrive as she watches in the rearview mirror.

Jake hears Chris’ gunshots, seeing him coming in fast as Jake dodges the rock guy once more.

“Your plan worked great but now we gotta figure a way out of here without all of them after us,” Chris says over the chaos.

Jake dodges again, catching one that launches itself at him and throws them into several others, “I’m all ears!” 

“Good, cause this might get a little crazy!” he shouts as he nears Jake, grabbing a hold of his arm as he uses his other to throw out four smoke bombs. They go off instantly, the smoke filling the underground garage as Chris doesn’t waste anymore time and starts dragging Jake back toward the vehicles before Jake is getting the picture and moving with him.

“I don’t see how this is gonna last for long,” Jake says as the two reach the vehicle, Jill high fiving Shiva as she got the car to start. Chris and Jake hop in, Chris taking over the driver’s side as Sherry moves to the passenger seat and Jake in the back with Barry. Chris looks to Jill,

“Stay close to me!” He doesn’t give her any time to reply as he reverses it sharply before racing toward the exit, Jill hot on his heels in a matter of seconds.

“Why are we going so fast?!” Sherry squeaks, clinging onto the door handle as Chris is zig zagging through the car aisles and away from the smoke.

“It’s not like those creatures could run like cheetahs,” Barry voices, still looking back toward the smoke and to make sure Jill was following.

“I’m not running from the creatures,” Chris says like it’s obvious.

Jake gives a puzzled look, looking to Sherry who is just as lost when Barry curses out loud, “You are one crazy motherfucker, Chris!” Barry hits his earpiece to talk to Jill, “Chris is going to blow up the fucking garage!”

There’s several ‘WHAT?!’ coming both from inside the car and from Jill’s end of the radio. Chris doesn’t even have to confirm it as a sudden explosion is not only felt, but heard, bright light along with hot fire racing out at them, but they managed to get away in time. 

“We’re not out of the woods yet, kids!” Chris voices, turning sharply once more and heading up the ramp to the next level, the ground floor. 

“Oh my god…..”Sherry can’t believe her eyes as she watches cracks shooting out through the many pillars holding up the structure as they try and race toward the exit.

“Usually in the movies, they blow up the structure from the top down, not the other way around,” Chris starts, perfectly calm.

“What movies have you been watching?!” Jake interrupts him.

“For the last damn time, Chris, this isn’t a movie!” Jill yells, flooring it harder before switching gears to dodge the floor that was beginning to crumble.

“I say we have less than a minute before we’re all dead,” Barry informs.

“That’s plenty of time,” Chris replies, receiving looks from both Jake and Sherry.

“Uh, the exit is all the way on the other side,” Sherry looks worried, eyes darting to the structure crumbling even faster now.

“We’re not taking that exit.”

“Oh, I don’t have a good feeling about this at all,” Jake whines.

“I suggest holding onto something,” Barry announces as Jill curses, knowing exactly what Chris was planning now. 

“You guys know me too well,” he says, shifting gears and drifting around a corner before stepping down on the gas to its full power, straight for the wall. “Sherry, take the wheel for a sec.”

Sherry grabs the wheel as Chris leans out the window, taking out another grenade, “Shiva, get ready to shoot it!” Chris doesn’t wait for an answer for he trusts his team and throws the grenade, Shiva having already took out her sniper rifle and right on cue, fired and shot it, the grenade exploding by the the wall, taking it out right before the two vehicles go through. 

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!” Jake hollars, eyes closing as they start to go down with gravity, the car hitting hard against the ground and bouncing but then they’re still going, Jill having made it through just fine as they’re racing away, Sherry looking behind to see the underground garage crumble to the ground before ash and smoke rose as the sun was setting right behind it. Chris kept going, getting onto the roadway and heading straight for the city, determined to get to Leon.

“Hold on, Leon, I’m coming!”


	8. Chapter 8

When the soldiers had entered the room, Claire had made a second split decision once she was forced to her knees and it was the hardest one to make. All these emotions inside her made her want to fight back, to not give in but she took one look at her brother and Leon, seeing the soldiers focus their attention on them with all intentions of taking Leon away and she knew that this time, she had to keep herself from reacting. She noticed the others being knocked out, the darts hitting her older brother and Leon. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to remain calm and be as still as possible, acting like she had been knocked out herself when the soldiers were distracted by Chris and Leon fighting back. She listened in, biting her lip as she could hear Leon crying out for Chris as the soldiers moved out, Leon’s voice getting further and further away. 

“We need to hurry, our orders are to take Kennedy to the White House which is in the middle of the outbreak. The longer we wait, the worse it’s gonna get.”

“What about the base? Is everyone-”

“All of DC is in lockdown, it’s basically like with Raccoon. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t end up nuking this place like they did there, so come on, get moving!”

She counted the seconds before opening her eyes, taking in the silence now as the gang was knocked out, no doubt unable to fully awake for a good minute and Claire didn’t have much time as it was.

“I’m sorry, Chris.” She gets up, moving to the door to make sure no one else was around and sure enough, the place looks deserted. She notices the red alarm is still going off but the sound no longer on as she makes her way toward the parking garage. She thought of taking the stairs but it would’ve taken too long so she had to chance the elevator, hiding in the crook of the corner as it dinged its arrival to the garage. She listened out, her ears picking up in the distance of soldiers talking and peeks her head around the corner. The last of the people in the base were leaving, taking their vehicles or riding with others as they were ordered to fight back. Several military vehicles were lined up as soldiers put weapons and all sorts of tactical stuff inside. She slowly inched her way forward, hiding behind what she could. Upon getting closer, she sees one of the doors open and Leon’s in the middle, sitting up but still unconscious and being held up by another soldier sitting next to him. The last soldier gets in and the car is starting up and ready to go, Claire having to think fast of what she’s gonna do. She spots the car behind it has it’s back open and doesn’t hesitate as she rushes over to it, making sure she’s still hidden before hopping up and throwing the tarp over her. Darkness surrounds her with boxes all around, her breathing harsh as mild panic starts to settle in. She can hear the soldiers already in the vehicle and now footsteps were approaching. She holds her breath, hoping they wouldn’t need to put anything else in the back….

“Are we ready?” There’s a brief moment of silence, the soldier literally standing right there, Claire slowly and carefully holding the gun she still had close to her,

“Let’s head out!” another shouts and then more silence before a hand reaches up and grabs a hold of the back door and slamming it shut. Claire lets out a sigh of relief, the sound of the vehicle revving up as the vehicles started pulling away. 

It was almost peaceful, the soldiers quiet and the only sound is of the hum from the vehicle’s engine and the tires hitting small rocks along the long dirt road. Claire knows it’s not going to last long for once they leave the outskirts of the city and head into it, it was going to be a hellish nightmare, one she never wanted to witness ever again. 

‘You can do this, Claire. Leon found and stuck with you in Raccoon, you can do the same for him.’

It was only an hour out till they reached the city and they only made it thirty minutes in when someone breaks the silence,

“What the hell?!”

Panic starts to rise in Claire, not having an idea what they could be talking about as she can’t see a damn thing. She debates on checking, knowing it’s not smart but she had to know, especially now that the vehicle was starting to slow down. She uses the distraction to lift her head up, taking the tarp off as she sees over the back seats and the soldiers’ heads. They’re all looking forward, straight at the vehicle in front of them which is Leon’s. The vehicle isn’t driving in a straight line anymore, even speeding up and heading off toward the other lane before jerking.

“Johnson, what the hell is going on in there?” one asks through the radio but no reply comes through, “Dammit, Johnson will you fucking answer-” 

“Watch out!”

 

Leon finds himself back in the Umbrella labs but he isn’t in a capsule anymore but strapped in to an examination table with scientists all above him, saying words but he can’t make them out. He can hear a constant beeping, his eyes looking to see it’s his vitals, the words, subject 0001 reading on the monitor. A pinprick feeling is felt in his arm, causing him to jerk his head to see them shoving in a needle of something, fear welling up in him as he has no idea what it is and then pain, constant and agonizing pain is jolting through his body, making him gasp and arch his back, his eyes taking in a very familiar person standing among them….

“Smoker.”

Leon’s eyes open, the subtle jerk luckily not noticed by the other soldiers as his assaulted with multiple senses. Sounds of a vehicle running, smells of people he doesn’t know, to feeling them all around him, one on each side of him and two up front with two in the back. He carefully tests his movements, feeling that his hands are bound behind his back in handcuffs but his legs aren’t bound at all. He keeps his head lowered, looking at the corner of his eye to see their weapons are out and ready, the scenery outside showing nothing on either side but the sunset on one as it’ll soon be night out. They left the base and were heading to the city most likely, having remembered hearing about orders of taking him to the White House. Good, it meant he hadn’t been out for long and he can already feel himself healing, though it wasn’t as fast as he usually did. His mind went back to his dream, wondering what it meant, when he stilled, sniffing the air again, his eyes growing wide, 

“Stop the vehicle now, you have someone who's infected in here!” He couldn’t let it go unnoticed, not when there were innocent people in here but right as it was announced, the soldier from behind shoots the guy next to him before launching forward.

“HOLY SHIT!” the driver yells, swerving the car toward the other lane as so much was happening in the back. Leon is jerked to the side as the infected hits the soldier next to him, knocking him into the driver’s seat and causing the driver to hit the gas as the vehicle is yanked to the right now. 

“Fuck, let him go!” the one on Leon’s right, starts to raise his gun but Leon kicks it out of his hand and shoves the guy back toward the window as the infected had moved to push the gun back toward the man and goes to attack him, but Leon’s in the way now, holding the infected back by his leg.

“Don’t use any guns in this small of space, it’ll only kill everyone! What you can do, is unlock my handcuffs!” Leon grits out. The guy is hesitant, not knowing what the right thing to do is but Leon gets his other leg free from underneath and shoves the creature back to the other side window, “NOW!”

“Do it, Harold!” The soldiers shout from the front. Harold gets moving, fumbling with the key in the lock. The helmet had been knocked off of the creature, now showing the black veins and red eyes that were like a snake. The tongue slithers out from between its fangs and Leon knew exactly what type of supernatural this was.

“Shit.” Harold got one hand free and it’s all the time Leon could have as the creature goes to spit, Leon kicking it in the jaw, the venom spitting out up instead of at them but then the one soldier that had been knocked up front, tries to tackle it into the backseat, making the venom go to the side, all over him and the driver. Their screams were loud, the car jerking again in the panic before Leon could see another vehicle coming into view fast. The soldier in the passenger seat attempts to make it right, trying to keep them from hitting the vehicle in front of them, but he turns it too late, the soldier from behind hitting the back of the driver and causing them to yank the wheel too sharply and too fast, clipping the side of the car in front of them and now they were turning hard, the vehicle flipping over and over again, Leon hitting his head against the window before they come to a rolling stop upside down. 

Claire watches in horror as the vehicle had flipped, seeing one body fly out the window before the vehicle came to an abrupt stop upside down and two more bodies lied dead as they hung out the window, blood seeping out onto the road. All six vehicles come to a stop, some soldiers stepping out to assess the situation. Claire waits with bated breath, eyes glued onto the vehicle. One soldier gets there first, crouching down to look inside and seconds later, he’s screaming as something comes out, tackling the soldier to the ground as it tears into him. The soldiers close, start firing, the creature turning toward them but doesn’t get a chance to make it to anyone else as it falls dead to the ground with all the bullets riddling it’s body. Two more go to inspect, seeing the creature had several wounds that had been from the crash and not bullets, especially some metal that had pierced through the guy’s chest. 

“Coast is clear!” the soldier checking his vitals say when he jumps up, startled as something pitch black literally seeps out of the creature’s body.

“Oh no…” Claire gasps, knowing this was bad but before she could even get out and tell them to get away, red eyes show and it attacks, killing the human in seconds as it goes after the rest. All soldiers are getting out, some taking cover with the vehicles as they try and take it down. Claire eyed the vehicle again and she’s out the back and heading into the battlefield, all priority to getting to Leon. The creature already had laid it’s hand on Leon once, refusing to let it do it twice. She slides down, looking in to find Leon’s there in the middle of the vehicle, dried blood on the ground next to his head. “Leon.” She grips a hold of one of the dead soldiers, pulling him out of the window. A bullet whizzes past, Claire flinching as she curls down to avoid anymore. Her eyes land on Leon once more, finding the courage to keep going as she goes in and pulls Leon out with her, holding him in her arms, “Wake up! Come on now, you need to wake up!”

Images are flashing by, the lab, Umbrella, the scientists, Smoker….then it stops, he’s in some large room that goes on for miles as it looks like he’s in a city, a city he starts to notice looks a lot like…..

“LEON!”

He finds himself grabbing a hold of Claire and rolling, a soldier being flown past them and laying dead staring at them. Leon looks down to find Claire holding onto him as there’s a fight going down and seeing the creature winning far too easily. 

“We need to move.” He pulls Claire up, heading toward one of the vehicles at the front. Leon opens the passenger side, helping Claire up before running to the driver’s, Claire watching as she catches a glimpse in the mirror of the creature looking right at them.

“Leon-” Leon floors it, Claire putting her hands up against the front to hold herself steady.

“It’s after me.”

“What? Still? Why?” Claire’s not understanding but she takes another look back and sure enough, the creature isn’t happy at all, roaring loudly that it makes her have to cover her ears before the creature vanishes into thin air. Or did it? It was hard to see it as the sun had gone past a certain point and not much light was left. 

“This creature….I thought those dreams, those nightmares were of his memories but now….I’m not so sure.” Claire looks to him, recalling that the Jackson boy had nightmares about Umbrella and that this creature was from Umbrella but that wouldn’t make sense for Leon….Raccoon. Leon was there during the outbreak of Raccoon and with no recollection prior to waking up in the middle of the chaos. Claire always assumed that Leon had to of been in the police field there with his uniform he had on but neither were able to get confirmation because well, the government nuked Raccoon City. All Leon had to go off of, was his name and what he was, but could he really be a part of….

“What I always thought was weird was that the first time I met Smoker, I felt like he was familiar….the same goes to Ada and just a while ago, I kept seeing Smoker in the dreams….shit, Claire, I think I’m-” Leon stops mid sentence as pain erupts up his spine and upper back around his shoulder blades. It causes him to hiss and curl into himself, Claire instantly grabbing a hold of the steering wheel as she keeps them going straight.

“Leon, speak to me, what’s wrong?!” She glances back up from Leon to the road and gasps, moving her foot to hit the brakes as something stood in the middle of the now dark road. The lights lit up the road a good ways but right in front of them was the creature as it stood in all it’s darkness, Claire noticing the lights flickering from the vehicle and the light around the creature seemed to be dim, like the light was being drained…..a noise snaps her attention back to the situation at hand, the creature grabbing a hold of the front of the car, eyes predatory and pissed. Claire clenches her own against the creatures baring its fangs and roaring. “You can’t have him!” she roars back, flooring it straight into the creature but it vanishes into thin air, another loud roar heard and something coming fast from behind in the mirror. It was one of the military vehicles that suddenly turned into two more that had remained behind as they branched out. Claire tries to go faster but she’s already going as fast as she could but somehow the other vehicles could go even faster, two coming to block her in as the one from behind hits the butt of their vehicle and is shoving them faster and faster and right toward the city lines. Leon’s hiss of pain grounds her, keeping her calm as she remains focused, eyes looking forward as they fly right into the city, Claire using that chance to swerve their vehicle into the other vehicle, making them curve more to the right and she heads straight into a small alleyway between buildings, the other two slamming into the buildings as the third is trapped by the other two. Claire isn’t out of the clearing yet, the car way too big for this alleyway, the car scrapping and sparks are flying along with hitting several things before they come to a stop, the vehicle wedge in. 

“Fuck, fuck, stop…..just stop!” Leon’s claws are out as the pain is unbearable, blurring his vision and feeling just like he had in those dreams. 

“It’s ok, It’s gonna be ok,” Claire tries to comfort him, keeping him steady by having him lean against him, touching his shoulders. A snapping noise draws her attention to look through the windshield, seeing the little light posts but one is now out at the end. The one on the other side pops next, glass shattering as it grows darker. The light posts are flickering now, Claire feeling dread settle in as her vehicle lights just die and the lights are being sucked dry before going out completely, the snapping noise heard once more, but closer. They couldn’t stay here, they needed to move and move now. “Leon-”

“I know.” Leon forces himself to move, hissing as Claire helps him move toward the back but then the creature is standing there, looking at them through the back window, making Claire scream as it hits the back glass, seeing it crack from the pressure. 

“Get down!” Claire and Leon hear, following the order and duck, the windshield shattering a second later and several bursts of what appears to be light are shot past them and straight into the creature, making it wail in agony before vanishing among the shadows. “We need to move, NOW!” Claire looks up to see it’s Ada Wong. Ada helps her get Leon out and into another building, Claire noticing that it wasn’t just the alleyway that didn’t have light or power, but the whole city, finding everything to be dark just like Raccoon had been. They get Leon to a chair, Ada squatting down in front of him, “You have to keep fighting it, Leon, you can’t let it out.”

“Let what out? Just what the hell is going on? You even knew what to shoot at the creature-”

“It’s none of your concern,” Ada bites back, eyes fierce as she meets Claire’s gaze.

Claire grows pissed, her own eyes fierce, “It is my concern for Leon is pack!”

“Don’t….don’t fight….”Leon grits out, his breathing harsh as the pain just won’t stop. The two women back off, looking separate ways before Ada sighs,

“Leon is-”


	9. Chapter 9

“Leon!” 

Chris enters the room of the main office, things are broken and shattered, chairs torn apart and the desk barely standing as he sees Leon is standing by it, hands gripping the side of his head. So many images were going through Leon’s mind that it was painful, so painful but then the burning sensation on his back was worse, making him cry out as he hunches forward, claws digging into the desk. Chris rushes to Leon’s side, touching him and making him jolt, Chris steadying Leon before grabbing his face,

“It’s me! Leon, it’s me.” Leon forces himself to focus, his bright golden blue meeting sharp green and seeing all the raw emotions. Chris caresses Leon’s face,

“Chris.” He sounds pitiful and yet so happy and he is cause Chris is here right before him with all this hell around them. Chris nods, a smile forming on his face,

“I’m here now, it’s ok, everything will be ok.” He leans their foreheads together, Leon whimpering as tears are falling, Chris wiping them away gently. The moment is snatched from them as pain erupts from Leon’s back, making him hiss and try to shove Chris away,

“No, I can’t….something’s wrong with me…..I don’t-” Chris grabs a hold of Leon’s arms, refusing to be moved away.

“I’m not going anywhere, Leon, not without you.” Leon’s claws are coming and going from all the pain as it was becoming harder to stay in control by the second.

“I’m not….Umbrella…..I’m a-” 

“You’re Leon Scott Kennedy and no matter what, I love you.” Leon is taken aback, tears falling even more as Chris wasn’t lying and held true to his word. Chris didn’t care what Leon was and Leon knew that Chris knew. How, he wasn’t sure but Chris knew exactly what Leon was but he still loved him. The pain hits once more, causing his knees to collapse and Chris is going down with him, still holding him steady and Leon clings to him, trying to keep in control and not give in, not here, not now, not when Chris was finally his.

“I….I’m so happy…..” He was. Despite the pain, the horror and everything crashing down around them, he had Chris, he had his alpha. Leon can’t hold back much longer, shoving forward and taking Chris’ mouth with his in a heated kiss. Chris kisses back, showing just how much Leon meant to him before they pulled back, foreheads touching,

“You’re right, actions do speak louder than words,” Chris mumbles against Leon’s lips, causing Leon to laugh lightly, those eyes looking into his,

“I love you, Chris and I always will.” This has Chris smiling big, fingers rubbing soothing circles along Leon’s cheek. Leon leans into the touch,

“Good cause I’d follow you anywhere, even into the depths of hell, human or not.” It makes Leon’s heart swell with more love for Chris but then the pain comes back, this time tenfold that Leon’s doubling over and screaming.

“LEON!” He can feel something tearing, the burning sensation is boiling at this point and within the next scream, he can feel it rip through his back, his body convulsing as it just keeps coming. Chris’ eyes go wide in shock as he takes in giant white feathered wings that sprout out in such pure light, illuminating the dark room. Leon’s gasping in air now, the pain still there but slowly numbing, right along with his mind. He doesn’t have much time. He uses Chris’ body to pull him up, cupping Chris’ face,

“Come find me my alpha.” Chris is confused, not knowing what Leon means when Leon’s fangs come out and he pierces straight into his neck, shocking his entire system as blood comes forth and a searing pain is felt before Leon’s pulling back, a sad expression on his face when there’s loud noises and screeching, Leon looking that way while Chris can feel his body start to erupt in pain. It takes him a second to notice something is wrapped around Leon’s waist but before he can do anything, Leon’s yanked away from him and right into the darkness, Chris shouting out Leon’s name before everything goes dark itself.

Back a few hours….

“Leon is a what?” Claire almost couldn’t believe her ears but Ada wasn’t having any of this bullshit right now for they already didn’t have much time.

“He’s an angel with wolf in him to keep him hidden among the humans in a human state. He’s a creation, a perfect weapon created by Umbrella to deal with outbreaks in case they happen as well as being their perfect weapon and be able to procreate more weapons for them.” That’s exactly what Claire thought Ada was implying and Ada’s face never changes to admit she was lying. Claire had to sit down, taking in this information that was starting to come to light.

“You need to get that into your thick skull cause Leon’s the omega, meaning there’s an alpha as well and guess what, it’s that thing out there.” Claire felt her heart speed up, eyes going to Leon, who’s not doing too good at the moment before going back to Ada,

“But that thing is nothing like an angel….he’s like the exact opposite. I watched the light being sucked out and darkness taking over-”

“That’s because the experimentation failed. These were humans trying to play God. Alphas already have a strong nature so controlling him was nearly impossible as well as it being able to control itself. It couldn’t remain pure as it’s hatred for mankind took over and he turned dark, draining all light and life around it and wanting to destroy everything in its path. They couldn’t destroy him so they locked him away but then Wesker found out and you know how this ended.” She did, Raccoon City happened and that’s where she met Leon, “His memories and the uniform-”

“Smoker….” the two women look to Leon. He’s digging claws into the table to keep himself in the moment, trying to not pass out and stay focused. Ada’s expression goes sad but she nods, looking away,

“We were both a part of it-” Claire gets right up into her face, grabbing a hold of her and slamming her up against the bar,

“How dare you!” Ada bares her own fangs and grabs a hold of Claire, keeping her face right there to hers, showing her all the raw emotions,

“Leon was never supposed to have a soul or a personality to start with but he did….he did and I didn’t want anything to do with them anymore when I found out the truth, just like how Smoker had and we both got Leon out, erasing his memories so he could try and live out his life but Leon goes and fights back and gets himself right into the fucking action anyway!” She shoves Claire back a few feet, smiling sadly, “Though all evidence was lost and Umbrella disbanded, the environment is constantly changing that it unveiled his hidden capsule and he was unleashed. I spent years trying to locate it but neither Smoker or I could find it and it moves among the shadows so it could be anywhere it wanted. His memories were also erased, probably Umbrella hoping to being able to control him in the future. Of course, it found Leon eventually and once it connected with him, regained it’s true self. Now here we are, an alpha trying to claim its omega.”

Claire looks to Leon when he cries out, falling to his knees as the two rush over, 

“The alpha unleashed what we tried to lock away in Leon. He’s not going to be able to hold back forever. Either way, we need to keep the alpha away from him or this could get a whole lot worse.” Claire nods, not knowing what else to do but keep going forward. She may not like Ada but she has no choice but to go along with it, helping her get Leon back to his feet as they start to move again.

Back a few hours to Chris and the gang:

“Well doesn’t this bring back old nightmares,” Barry states.


	10. Chapter 10

They’re entering into the city of DC, the darkness all around as the only light they have is from the vehicle itself and the sight isn’t pretty. Dead bodies to blood everywhere, buildings cracked and crumbling to holes and broken windows. There’s no words that need to be said as this was just like Raccoon, just like with the China outbreak and this outbreak was still happening at this very moment. 

“LOOK!” Sherry points toward an alleyway, the gang seeing the military vehicles piled up as they tried to fit into the alleyway.

“Those are the vehicles that base has,” Jill voices through the radio feed. It brings an unsettling feeling in them but the Chris speaks up,

“Claire got him out, I just know it.” Chris doesn’t wait as he gets out, the vehicle couldn’t go any further anyway. The gang hurries to catch up, Chris climbing up and over the vehicles, taking in the soldiers who died from the crash, their masks having come off and Chris can tell that they’re of the supernatural, only because they died in their natural form for once instead of human state.

“So it did want Leon to go to the White House….but why?” Shiva asks.

“There’s nothing special about the White House,” Jake mutters.

“Beats me, you should ask the fucker when we run into it,” Barry says sarcastically.

They stop conversation when they notice another military vehicle a little ways ahead and they just knew it had to be the vehicle those two had been in. Upon closer inspection, you could see claw marks and dents to the front crushed in some with the headlights shattered and the back glass broken as well but no signs of Claire or Leon. They look around, trying to figure out where they could’ve gone,

“There,” Jill points to a backdoor to some bar that looked broken into.

“Sticking inside buildings was always the smarter thing to do during an outbreak,” Barry reminisces. 

“There’s no one here either,” Sherry deflates when she takes in just tables and chairs with her flashlight.

“Wait, there’s something written on the table,” Jake points out. The gang surrounds the one table that they see has claws marks in it by one of the chairs pulled back.

“Heading to White House….”Shiva reads aloud. 

“Why the hell would they do that?!” Jake looks to Chris since this is his sister they’re talking about.

“It’s a place she knows we’d go to regardless if we got this message,” Barry informs for Chris.

“That thing’s after Leon so it’s going to keep them from leaving the city so taking him to the White House might confuse the creature as well as make it easier for them since Leon might not be fully healed yet.”

“It has nothing to do with the healing.” All of them jump, weapons out and ready as they put light toward the back of the room to find someone sitting at one of the tables.

“Smoker?” Chris asks, all of them seeing the two constant puffs of smoke from the cigars.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Smoker gets up, the gang still having their weapons raised for they weren’t taking any chances. It causes Smoker to let out a huff, “I’m not infected. Just like with Sherry and Jake, I’ve also been personally given blood from Leon, though sadly it would’ve been better if I got to suffer along with the rest….”

“What are you talking about?” Jake furrows his brows, not understanding Smoker at all. Smoker looks to them with a sad expression,

“I guess it’s about time I told the truth.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, don’t go and tell me that you’ve-” Barry starts to only be interrupted by Smoker raising a hand up.

“I’ve had my reasons to what I’ve done but never in my intentions was it to end in this way. The supernatural have always been among humans, just not the many species that have come today. You see, it was when genetic mutation accidently occured that we realized new species could be brought into the world. Many thought that was playing god, while others saw great profit like creating new species that can live longer and better lives as well as dark ones who only thought of creating weapons and gaining power. But in doing so, many lives had been lost to gather DNA and such as well as capturing those already alive and experimenting, torturing just to get the best results. I lost my entire family, generation of white dragons because of it and made it my mission to keep others from having to go through what I did and I’ve succeeded many times. I couldn’t stop the new generation being born but I thought I stopped those playing God….it was many years after that the two co founders of Umbrella started it all back up by literally trying to be God and create angels-”

“Angels?” Sherry is in awe.

“That sounds like a lot of bullshit,” Jake adds.

“I agreed as well. It was impossible to create something so pure and precious but they sought to do it no matter the cost. By the time I had gotten myself in, they surprised everyone and had done it. It took a whole generation of wolves to do so…..”

“Oh no…”Jill gasps, the others just as shocked as they’re realizing what that meant.

“One little boy survived the experiments, the torture, the testing and was completely remade by each agonizing inch into a one of a kind, angel.”

Sherry was crying, Shiva shaking her head in disbelief as Jake flipped several tables. Barry couldn’t even form words as Chris was shaking in anger before reacting, grabbing a hold of Smoker and slamming him up against the wall.

“WHY?! You knew all along but you never said anything! You should’ve told us from the start, especially when this started happening!” 

Smoker can sense the punch coming but doesn’t stop it, letting it connect with his face. The cigars fly toward the ground, the smoke still sizzling toward the sky. Everyone was silent, taken aback by all the emotion releasing from Chris. Smoker slowly raised his head, making Chris’ anger deflate as he saw tears running down Smoker’s face. Out of all the years he’s been around Smoker, he’s been known as a brick wall that nothing can penetrate yet here he was, actually crying.

“I never wanted him to remember. I wanted him to be able to live his own life as I watched over him from afar but the other one, the one that failed after they had screamed success, the alpha….he’s surpassed faster than I had anticipated and now he’s wanting to rightfully claim what was supposed to be his from the start, his omega-”

“SHUT UP!” Chris yells, “I don’t give a damn what those bastards wanted him to be! He’s Leon Scott Kennedy and no one gonna claim him but me!” Wow. They could feel his strength, feel how much love he held for Leon and it was constantly growing. Smoker could tell from just looking at that expression on his face that Chris would succeed. It had Smoker cocking a smirk, knowing exactly what Leon had seen in Chris from the start. Human or not, Chris was an alpha that couldn’t be stopped.

“Let’s go get him,” Smoker states, clapping Chris on the shoulder. Chris eyes Smoker for a brief moment before he’s returning the offer, giving a tight squeeze, 

“Let’s not waste anymore time.”


	11. Chapter 11

“They’re everywhere!” Claire shouts as she fires another shot, Ada a bit away as she kicks one back over the side of the building. They finally made it to the White House, finding it to be easy as the creature wouldn’t attack as long as they headed in the right direction but the second they steered away, creatures would come from everywhere. The plan was to head to the White House, but Claire never wanted to go inside, afraid that once they actually stepped foot in there that they’d never see Leon again but the creature was growing impatient and didn’t like them waiting outside and was determined to get them to go in. The White House itself was covered in thick, black vines that spread out the bottom of the building and all around, covering up a hugh area. It just felt like this place was turned into some sort of nest that Ada had agreed she didn’t want to enter either.

“We’re not going to last forever,” Ada voices. She’s wounded with several scratches along with Claire, but she’s also lucky in not being infected for Leon had helped her during a mission years ago. Still, they’re going to run out of ammo and grow tired; two people can’t keep up against a hoard forever and Leon was steadily getting worse as he keeps going in and out of consciousness with harsh breathing. Claire curses, refusing to give up as a creature comes out of nowhere and knocks her over. Ada grits her teeth as she’s forced to leave Leon’s side and help Claire. She rolls the creature over before stabbing it in the eye and twisting as she yanks it out. 

“Thanks,” Claire breaths out as Ada helps her up, the two ready to go back to fighting when Leon cries out, grabbing their attention. He’s having another attack, hunched over in pain as they noticed one of the black vines slowly wrapping around his leg,

“Leon!” They try to reach him but the second they’re close, Leon’s yanked away, the doors to the White House opening and Leon being dragged straight into the darkness. 

 

The gang makes their way toward the White House with minimal problems as they’ve all been through outbreaks before, some multiple and with the help of Smoker and Jake being of the supernatural they covered a lot of ground. What was unsettling was the fact that the creatures weren’t directed at them anymore as the ones they’ve faced were random and very feral, none having control like symptoms or focused motions. 

“They have to be focusing on Claire and Leon,” Smoker announces what the others were fearing.

“We need to hurry!” Chris says as he takes down another before moving forward, all of them running toward their destination.

“The White House is the next block-oh shit!” Barry says as they stop, taking in the White House that they can see from where they’re at.

“What the hell is wrapped around it?” Jake wonders in disgust.

“I think we should take in the fact of whose surrounding it,” Shiva gestures, the gang now taking in multiple supernatural attacking something.

“It’s them!” Jill announces. Chris grits his teeth, shooting down one that launches itself at him,

“No giving up now!” They all nod, pushing forward as Jake rushes into the fray, Smoker going as well to open up a path as the others start running.

 

Ada pulls Claire back behind a pillar as a supernatural spits fire, the heat felt against both their backs. 

“We need to find a way inside, those black vines are covering it,” Claire says as the two women look at the building. 

“You’re going to have to be my back up for a minute so I can tell you,” Ada informs and Claire is handed another gun from Ada. The two share a look, Ada offering a tiny smirk, “You’re actually not half bad.” Claire lets out a chuckle, smirking herself,

“I’d have to say the same about yourself.” With that, they move, Ada taking off to search the perimeter as Claire provides cover. The creatures were still steadily gathering that Claire just didn’t understand how there can be this many in one city. She was doing good for the couple minutes by herself but there were just too many of them and one decided to do a surprise attack. She didn’t notice until the last second, turning to find claws raised and ready to slash at her when a bullet whizzes past and goes straight between the eyes. The creature falls down, Claire actually able to take notice that this creature just vanishes into the ground like it was nothing. What? 

“Claire!” Claire snaps her head up to hearing her voice and sees the gang along with her brother approaching. The supernatural all turn and start to attack, Claire moving back into position as she helps the gang get closer to her. 

“The creature took Leon inside and blocked us out! Ada is currently looking for a way in!” 

“What? Ada?!” Smoker yells over the chaos. Chris finally makes it over to Claire’s side, hugging her before checking to see if she was ok,

“I’m fine, Chris. We need to get inside before that creature…..”

“I know.” Claire fights back tears when Jake appears next to them,

“Anyone else noticing how these creatures just keep coming and coming?” Claire perks up instantly,

“Yes, in fact, I think the creature is duplicating some, creating them from the shadows for when you kill some, they vanish back into the ground.”

“No way!” Sherry shouts before Barry takes one down and sure enough, it vanishes into the darkness.

“Well I’ll be damned, this bastard is progressing fast,” Barry states. Smoker growls, unleashing some more of his power before hitting the ground. Smoke spreads out and goes up from the ground as it wraps around multiple supernatural before engulfing them. When the smoke clears, only two are actually supernatural and dead on the ground while the rest had vanished. 

“He’s trying to buy time,” Jill thinks.

“I’d say so, look!” Shiva points toward the building across from them where they see giant BOW like creatures coming toward them.

“Are those-” Jake starts,

“They’re tyrants, he’s using his power to make tyrants,” Chris breaths out, staring in disbelief at seven tyrants slowly making their way over. The gang is looking worried now, 

“You don’t think the creature would summon more BOW’s do you?” Jill asks. As if on cue, a clicking noise is heard and Jake is fast to catch a licker before it wraps its tongue around him and kills it.

“Does that answer your question?” Barry replies. 

“Ah, shit,” Shiva mutters, getting into position. This was truly bad. A sudden explosion shakes the ground, the gang shielding themselves as it comes from behind. When the heat is gone, they turn to see the front door is wide open from the explosion with Ada standing there holding the gun that Claire knows blasts light. Ada throws the gun to the ground as it’s fried now but it was the only thing she could do to get an opening. She turns to face them,

“It’s not going to last forever, hurry!” She was right, the vines were already starting to wrap back together. Claire grabs a hold of Chris’ shoulder, 

“You go. If anyone can save Leon, it’s you.” Chris starts to shake his head, not wanting to leave his gang out here in this chaos but Claire is pushing him forward, expression sad but determined, “Go! Before the creature claims him. He needs you, Chris….bring back our Leon.” The gang is already going up against the BOWs, Ada even jumping back into action. Chris clenches his teeth before running toward the entrance, not looking back as he keeps going forward. He watches as the vines are almost halfway back and pushes even harder to make it in time, the gang doing everything in their power to keep the creatures from interfering and Chris slides in just in time before the last two vines wrap together and he’s engulfed in pitch darkness.

Present:

“Chris!” The voice sounded far away as if Chris was underwater. He currently felt like he was floating, surrounded by warmth that made him feel so happy and at peace; whole, complete.

“Chris!” Something was trying to get his attention, something was touching him, full of fear and concern. Something wet was hitting his face and now he felt like he was being shaken, pulling him out of this state as things start to suddenly rush him from sounds to images to emotions. 

“Chris!” Claire shakes Chris’ unconscious body as he laid in the middle of the oval office, tears rolling off her face and onto her brother’s. She was ready to try a different tactic but then Chris was jolting to a sitting position, eyes instantly taking in his surroundings before landing on his sister. 

“Claire….” Claire hugs her brother tightly, crying tears of joy that her brother wasn’t dead. The rest of the gang arrives, Jill talking right away,

“Oh thank god, you’re alive.” Shiva agrees as they gather around. Jake’s confused, sniffing the air again as he can swear up and down that he can smell a very strong presence. Ada is eyeing Chris but not saying a word.

“How long was I out?” Chris asks, trying to stand as Claire helps him. 

“You’re bleeding,” Shiva exclaims, touching by his neck but finding it’s just a lot of dried blood. 

“That’s not important right now. Leon was just here-” Sherry gasps as she points to Chris’ neck once Shiva wiped off most of the blood,

“You were bitten.” Jake’s head snaps right to Chris, eyes going wide as it hits him but Ada beats him to it,

“You’re no longer human.” Everyone stills in the room, looking to Ada before Chris, eyes landing on the bite mark near Chris’ right collarbone meets shoulder along his neck.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Barry demands, “What happened, Chris?” Chris doesn’t understand the big deal. He feels fine, more than fine actually, like he could never be better. He recalls what happened prior to when Leon….wait a second,

“Leon’s the one who bit me,” he says in awe, looking to Ada and Jake. 

“He created his own mate….”Ada says astonished while Jake adds, “You’re an alpha, though I don’t know what.” Chris lets it settle in and finds himself smiling, taking the others off guard. 

“He made me into one of him. His other side came out, his angel…..he was just as breathtaking in that form as he is with his wolf-”

“You’re taking this awfully well for someone whose no longer human,” Barry states. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I can finally be one with him. I can officially claim him as my mate.”

“Boy I can’t wait till you start to go through what I did when my alpha side was awaken back then cause it ain’t a pretty sight,” Jake says. 

“I’ll deal with it as it comes. Right now, I wasted too much time, I need to find Leon-”

“I think I found him….” Sherry starts, moving toward the giant window. It’s still pitch dark but the sun is slowly starting to come up, illuminating certain things and with it the huge field. 

“What in the hell….”Barry can’t say anything else as they see more of those huge black vines as they wrapped together and formed what appears to be some sort of cross in the middle of the field and someone was wrapped against the cross. 

“Leon,” Claire gasps, a hand covering her mouth as she takes in Leon whose unconscious with black veins showing against his pale skin, the black vines not only holding Leon to the cross but some going into his skin. 

“Chris!” Jill calls out as she catches Chris bolting right through the window, glass shattering everywhere as he leaps out. 

“There’s no way he’s going to-” Shiva starts but they stop as Chris lands on his feet before he keeps going like he hadn’t just jumped from such a height.

“Enough gaping, we need to hurry,” Claire says, already leaving the room and the others following, Jake taking notice that Smoker wasn’t with them. Where’d he go?

 

Chris stands before the giant cross, looking up to see Leon, “Leon….” There has to be someway to get Leon down from there.

“It’s futile.” Chris turns sharply to find the creature standing there, all shadow but with red eyes glaring holes into him. 

“I think that’s my line. You can’t have him.” The creature tilts its head to the side as it finds that Chris can actually understand him and speak back to him in angelic tongue. 

“It doesn’t matter what you say or do now, it’s too late.” 

“Like Hell it is!” Chris shouts as he opens fire on the creature. The bullets go right through him with no damage. Chris flings his gun to the ground having run out of ammo and braces himself. The creature comes at him, moving in fast but Chris can actually see it this time and senses the creature right before he goes to hit, Chris grabbing a hold of the creature mid blow, stunning both. The creature looks to Chris,

“You’re….like me….” Chris shakes his head, gripping a hold of the creature tighter,

“No, I could never be like you.” Power shoots out from Chris, his eyes flashing a red of his own as a bright light is forming. The creature is crying out in agony, desperate to get away from the light as it’s too strong, too bright. 

The gang is running out onto the field now and have to shield their eyes from the bright light before they take in the sight of big light golden angel wings sprouting from Chris’ back. The creature is missing parts of its body now but it managed to get away in time. 

“You’re making a mistake…..” the creature hisses out. No one else can understand him but Chris and at this moment, Chris is tired of this bastard and doesn’t care what he has left to say. He can feel the power radiating within him and feeding off his emotions. It’s shooting out the tips of his fingers, ready to be released and Chris doesn’t hold back as he lets it all out and at the creature. The creature is too wounded to get out of the way, the bright light blinding and they can all hear a loud scream as the light expands and surrounds the entire DC city. 

Claire’s not sure how much time goes by before the light starts to dim and slowly vanish but soon the sun was rising in the sky, lighting up the entire area as all the black vines were starting to vanish back into the ground. She catches sight of Leon beginning to fall but before she can react, Chris is catching him and now kneeling on the ground, his wings going away as he holds Leon in his arms. The gang slowly makes their way across the giant field toward them as they’re all happy that it’s finally over and that Leon is back with them and safe. 

“Leon.” Chris gently caresses Leon’s face, causing Leon to slowly open his eyes. The black veins have disappeared and Leon looks just as beautiful as ever.

“Chris.” Leon smiles softly making Chris grin like a fool as he brings Leon up to lean their foreheads together. Leon leans into Chris’ hand, tears falling down his face. “You did it, my alpha….” Chris looks deeply into Leon’s eyes as Leon sheds more tears. Leon has so much to say but the words won’t form so he mouths the words, ‘I Love You’ against Chris’ lips, the same time a gunshot goes off. Chris can feel his whole world going in slow motion as Leon’s body jerks slightly, Leon’s eyes going wide as a little line of blood is slipping from his lips and Chris pulls back to see Leon has been shot in the chest, through his heart. 

“No…..No, No, LEON!” He tries to stop the bleeding but it’s spreading fast and the gang is shouting as they’re running now. Bloody hands cup his face, taking his attention to Leon’s where there’s a happy yet sad expression,

“I’m glad for Smoker….and Ada for giving me a chance…..to meet everyone…..to meet you, my mate…..my alpha….thank you for loving a monster like me…..” Leon’s body starts to collapse, Chris catching him and leaning him against the ground as tears are blurring his vision and blood is everywhere. 

“No, please no, don’t go…..Leon…...LEON!” Chris cries out as Leon takes his last breath and his eyes close. Chris’ body shakes as pain and sadness run through him. It isn’t long that feet are in his field of vision, Chris lifting his head to find Smoker standing there with the gun still smoking as he was the one who fired and killed Leon. Tears were falling down Smoker’s face as well, throwing the gun toward the ground before he says, 

“There was only ever one test subject….the reason Leon is immune to everything is because Leon is the chaos, every virus that has come into existence, and that creature….came from him as well, a part of his power that he couldn’t control but his wolf, his wolf side, the omega of him came with a personality and soul that you all grew to love and we were able to lock away his side for a while so he could experience life….it was a promise I made to him.” Smoker can’t say anymore as he chokes up, turning his back as he walks away, the rest of the gang reaching them and crowding around them as they’re all expressing their anger and sadness, Chris looking down at Leon once again, slowly taking Leon’s hand and kissing the back of it as he fully understands everything now, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Ah, I can't believe I actually made it through a story without giving up. I know it had to of been confusing at some parts and I'm sorry if I couldn't write it out to make it easy for you guys for I tried my best. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Chris jolts up in his bed, breathing harsh and sweat soaking his clothes to his skin. His eyes dart around the dark room as it lands onto an alarm clock on the nightstand, the time stating it was four in the morning. His hands are shaking as he reaches for his phone, hitting the button to illuminate a picture of him and Leon smiling up at the camera. He slides his finger to unlock it and goes to a number, hearing it ring as he jumps out of bed to throw some clothes on. 

Tires come to a screeching halt before Chris is out of the vehicle and he’s running down the parking garage. Some people raise eyebrows and ask what the emergency is but Chris can’t hear or see them, all focus and thoughts on one thing, one person. 

Leon is exiting the elevator, running a tired hand through his hair as he just got done with a long mission and was beyond ready to crawl into bed when he senses someone familiar, head looking up as Chris is running to him. Leon can’t even get a word out as Chris pulls him into his arms, holding him tightly as Leon can now feel tears against his neck. Leon’s quick to hug Chris back, having no clue what was going on,

“Chris, what’s wrong? Shouldn’t you be sleeping at home?” Chris has to take a few moments, the tears and emotions overwhelming before he finally pulls back, taking Leon’s hand and kissing his left ring finger where he the ring he gave him never comes off. 

“I love you, god, I love you so fucking much! I’m so glad that I grew balls and confessed to you after the china outbreak. You’re my everything, Leon, always there for me and the thought….*he starts to choke up again* the thought that I could’ve lost you, that I could’ve still been so stupid and not have told you….”

Leon can feel his heart swelling with more love for Chris, hands coming to cup Chris’ face as he kisses away Chris’ tears before leaning their foreheads together,

“I love you too. It wouldn’t of mattered how long it took, I’d forever be yours.” 

“I know, in my dream…..you said the same thing….the supernatural had gotten out and the world was in chaos….we didn’t know about your past with Umbrella…..and darkness, god so much darkness and you kept being taken away from me and when I finally got to you, when we could finally be together you were killed and-*he’s choking on sobs now*

“Wow, Chris, it’s alright, baby, it’s ok.” Leon pulls Chris back into his arms, Chris clinging onto him as Leon feels so bad. “It was just a nightmare. The world isn’t in chaos, the supernatural is still hidden and I’m right here.”

“Need….to touch you….to feel that it’s real.” Leon nods, kissing his hairline,

“You’re going to make me lose control-” 

“Lose control, I want to see it, need to feel everything of you.” Leon shudders, feeling Chris start to plan kisses along his neck and over the bite mark he put there. Leon moans, his wolf ears threatening to surface as claws lightly dug into Chris’ back.

“Car….take me in the car….” Chris didn’t need to be told twice, taking Leon’s hand and pulling him back toward his vehicle.

The second they get there, Chris is lifting and putting Leon into the backseat, thanking all stars that they got blacked out windows in his giant jeep before shutting the door behind him. He kisses every inch of skin he can reach, breathing in everything that’s Leon. His hands start fumbling with Leon’s clothes, the urge to have Leon so strong as clothes are practically ripped off as he attacks Leon’s body in love bites. Leon’s head is tilted back, moaning loudly as claws rack down his back and shoulders, ears out and eyes a bright golden blue. Chris can smell how much Leon wants this, can feel the dampness against his pants and dripping onto the seats. Chris has to pull back to look down at Leon, seeing him panting and blushing, eyes half lidded with such passion and lust, shuddering at Chris’ heated gaze and seeing those red alpha eyes flash at him. 

“Please, alpha, take me…..” Chris was going to take it slow the next few rounds but this one had to be fast and now or he was going to combust. He unzips his pants, Leon ripping his shirt off before Chris is sliding into Leon’s wet and hot heat.

“Fuck, Chris….ah!” Chris starts pulling back before pounding back in and keeps this up at a brutal pace. The vehicle was shaking and Leon was practically screaming in ecstasy but Chris didn’t care if people heard for Leon was right here, Leon was still alive and with him; his mate. They both knew about Leon’s past, both knew Leon is a creation of Umbrella and an angel. The difference is that he’s not what that nightmare entailed and the Leon he’s always known and loved and they’ve been together for years now, Chris having turned into an angel himself as they continue to fight evil. It’s like a relief and a punch in the gut all at the same time cause that nightmare was there for a reason, it had been his worries and dark thoughts, the what if’s. Tears are falling again but Leon is there, grounding him and pulling him down for a kiss as Chris goes in deeper. He can feel all of Leon’s love like Leon can feel his as they’re bound together, forever and ever. 

“Chris….knot….you’re knotting-” He can’t help it. Leon is so perfect, everything and more. 

“Please take it….need to give it to you….to fill you up with me….” Leon’s moaning into his ear, wrapping his arms and legs around him as Chris continues to try and lock them together. It’s within a few thrusts that it happens, Chris shoving his knot past Leon’s rim and locking them together, both gasping and Leon crying out right after, back arching and head thrown back as he cums hard, his pure white angel wings appearing and he’s blacking out from pure bliss. Chris can feel Leon’s body shake as he clamps down on his cock, making him roar and clamp down on his mating bite on Leon’s neck as he releases deep inside him.

It takes a full minute to stop cumming and to come down from their high, Leon sedated and tired from his mission. Chris takes care of everything, cleaning up as best he can and pulling a blanket out from the back of the jeep to cover Leon since he ruined his clothes. He runs his hands through Leon’s hair, watching as Leon struggles to remain awake to comfort him more but Chris chuckles and kisses the top of Leon’s forehead,

“I’m fine now, get some rest for you’re going to need it later.” Leon mumbles as he leans into Chris’ touch, his eyes finally closing and he’s dozing off. Chris stays there a few minutes before getting into the front with just his pants since Leon destroyed his shirt. He glances back in the rearview mirror, finding himself smiling like a dork as this was reality, this was his life and he’ll have Leon with him as no nightmare, no outbreak or whatever decides to happen will take him away from him. He lets out a breath as he reverses and starts to head home. It’s when his out onto the main road where one thing hits him….his pack had been in the nightmare which is a normal occurance for you can dream of those you spend a lot of time with but one thing didn’t settle right with him….Smoker was in his dream but Smoker…..never existed in real life-

Leon gives out a low whine from his sleep as he can sense Chris’ distress even when unconscious. This makes Chris shake away his thoughts so Leon can sleep. It was just a dream anyway so there was nothing to worry about….right?


End file.
